RWBY The lone Renegade
by Golden Sheath
Summary: Micheal Williams but known to Most as "The Lone Renegade" leads a lonely life of killing Grim and taking down criminal and terrorist organizations. But when he is suddenly offered a place at beacon will he realize and fulfill his destiny? (Warning MIGHT include a Harem and Lemons)
1. Prologue

RWBY The lone renegade (Prologue)

* * *

This takes place 2 weeks before the RWBY trailers

A lone figure stood on top of a high ledge looking over the emerald forest that was next to Beacon Academy, the best and most prestigious academy in all of vale, he was a reasonably tall young man who was 17 years of age he had fine and evenly strong muscle on his body, he had brown hair, colorful brown eyes and had, some would say dead handsome looks.

He was wearing a black top with a hoodie that covered his head, with black armor plating on his chest shoulders and waist, he wore brown jeans with strong leather boots he also wore metal plated pualtons on his wrists and a face mask that hid his facial features .

He looked down on the emerald forest and the creatures beneath him there was a hoard of Beowolfs beneath him as well as some Ursas as well, he looked up in the sky to see a Nevermore flying above, its black majestic wings almost filling the sky.

he looked down again for the final time before walking towards and off the edge of the ledge in what appeared to be a suicide attempt he fell fifty feet through the air before landing on his feet with a loud thud, he stood up and looked at the grim hoard who had noticed him and were stalking towards him, the only thing that was going through there minds was a new thing to tear apart and eat.

He waited until the hoard was close enough and closed his eyes he did a deep breath then opened his eyes releasing his aura his eyes went a colorful brown to a demonic red, then red aura shot out of him almost if not blinding any living creature nearby including the Grim, his aura be seen and felt from miles in every direction even at Beacon.

The light died down the the young man was walking towards the grim with his weapon in his hand it was a curved long sword which was glowing red because of the aura flowing through it. He himself had what appeared to be red fire coming from him as his aura was at full power he was prepared to do what he did best, killing Grim.

* * *

He dashed at inhuman speed towards the Grim at inhuman speed his red blade slicing through flesh and bone as he effortlessly cut down the Beowolfs when they only realized what had happened, one beowolf tried to attack from behind only to have its hands cut off and then quickly its head straight afterwords two more beowolfs attacked only to get sliced up in a fury of red blade swings blood gushed out as they were reduced to nothing but bits.

A massive Ursa came roaring towards the young man, he did a half smile underneath his face mask and stood still as the Ursa charged towards him and the reaming Beowulf's backed up he got into his fighting stance and waited until the Ursa sent one of its paws with claws sharp enough to get through steel straight at him that's when he struck...

he brought his blade upwards towards the Ursa's arm cutting through it the Ursa let out a cry of pain and jerked to the right, he took advantage of his opening given by the wounded Ursa jumping high into the air flipping a few time and brought his curved long sword down onto the Ursa's head the sword went straight through the Ursa's skull through Its brain and out through its bottom jaw the Ursa went limp and fell to the ground with a thud, the young man then used his super human strength to throw the Ursa corpse with his sword at the Beowolfs crushing a few of them.

The remaining Beowolfs and two Ursas surrounded him snarling and howling at him he just stood there with his red aura blade and his red aura flaring out from him, and a small grim laugh emanating from his mouth as he again got himself into a fighting stance and awaited the Grim.

More Beowolfs charged him from all directions the young man swung his sword around multiple times from the wast upwards the Beowolfs were cut into thirds then fours then fifths, the Ursa's then moved in he quickly deflected several strikes from one Ursa before dodging an attack from another, he use his speed to launch fast quick attacks on the two Ursa's, slicing and stabbing them in there soft exposed sides cutting through the skin blood spat out from the two Ursa's wounds, one Ursa stupidly tried to crush the young man and raised onto its top legs exposing its unprotected underbelly to bring its claws down in a crushing attempt, only to have its body cut in half from its soft underbelly down woods.

The other Ursa tried to run away only to see a red wave coming up from above it was too late to react to it, as the red wave was his sword as it sliced its head clean off the Ursa's body did a spasm before falling to the ground.

* * *

The young man flicked his sword clean of Grim blood then was about to sheath it when he heard a loud deafening squok coming from above him and behind him he turned around to see the Nevermore flying towards him with its hooked like sharp claws out ready to tear him in half if need be.

He ready himself and turned his back on the Nevermore as it flew closer and closer and eventually when it was sure the Nevermore would get him, he jumped high into the air doing an elegant back flip onto the nevermore itself he then ran up the Nevermore's body and onto the head of the beast he then jumped up into the air then landing on the Nevermore's eye lid then gripped his sword he stabbed it all the way into the Nevermore's eye the creature let out a loud shriek of pain before falling down, the young man jumped off of the creature just before it the ground with a almighty crash.

once again taking full advantage of the situation the young man dashed to one of the Nevermore's big black wings and grabbed it before concentrating and flowing his aura into his arms he began to spin the Nevermore round and round several times before throwing it into the air he then brought his aura into his legs and jumped onto the Nevermore before it had a chance to control itself then finally turning his sword as red as he possibly can, he started slicing the Nevermore's body up piece by piece while running towards the head of the Nevermore before finally jumping up into the air and cutting off the Nevermore's head cleanly, he landed firmly on the ground before the sky started to rain blood and parts of the Nevermore started to fall too the ground in large bloody heaps.

The young man then took off his hoodie and face mask to show his face it was even and smooth but at the same time strong, firm and very handsome along with thick brown hair and his just turned rich brown eyes and a serious but bored look on his face.

He then turned around to admire what he had done, all around him were dead and dying Grim along with chunks of Grim meat which could feed an entire town for weeks.

_"Hmph just another day"_ was all that he that thought to himself before he walked off towards the city of Vale.

That young man was known in all four kingdoms his name was Michael Williams but most people know him as "The Lone Renegade" and young Warrior with no Ideals and no future that goes around all four kingdoms and slaughters entire hordes of Grim and takes down the very worst of criminal and terrorist organizations, thus he is wanted by criminal and terrorist organizations all over the world, such as the White fang But little did he know his life was about to change...

* * *

**AN/ Well Ive always wanted to to a RWBY story and now's my chance! :D let me know what you guys think /PEACE **


	2. A chance for a new life?

RWBY the lone Renegade episode 1 A chance for a new life?

* * *

Michael had made it to the city of vale and was staring at the welcome sign

WELCOME TO VALE it read

_"Wow how original"_ Michael thought to himself with a sarcastic tone

He walked into the city as the sun was going down and going into the evening he was walking around the streets, checking out the shops and thinking about buying a small bit of merchandise that may attract his eye despite the falling sun Michael had walked into a market place, that was still filled with people it had everything from DIY custom weaponry kit to Dust of all colors and all abilities, there was even some food stashes that contained foods, spices and snacks from around the world.

"HEY YOUNG MAN"!

Michael stopped in his tracks and turned his head towards the voice he saw an elderly man waving at him in front of a dust stool.

"COME HERE YOUNG MAN I MAY HAVE SOMETHING THAT INTEREST YOU"!

Michael paused for a second before deciding to take the man offer

"You have something that may interest me"? Michael asks

"Of coarse, you have a very nice sword there and i have dust that will improve that swords ability by a significant amount" the elderly merchant

Michael smirks and pulls out his curved long sword and holds it in front of the elderly merchant with two hands

"This here is a Tibuolen curved long sword, few makes of this sword have been made and even fewer people have the skill to posses one, only a certain group of dust's can successfully merge with this Blade so if you do have any ill be more than happy to purchase some from you".

"Hmm Tibuolen huh?" the old merchant said before turning away to look through his stash before coming out again with a tray filled with silver dust in cans small, medium and large.

"Is this what you require young man?"

"Why yes it is how much for one small can"

"20 lien"

"ok ill take it"

Michael paid the amount then went on his way before he sensed a large aura, not and large as his but it was familiar a small smile appeared on his face as he recognized the aura.

He followed the aura to a bar he entered and looked around the bar was full of chatter laughter and even some singing a postive atmosphere overall Michael walked over to a dark corner of the bar where a certian somebody was sat down.

Michael walked over to the dark corner and sat down in front of the certain somebody he had short jet black hair and stiff facial features he had pale green eyes and was wearing mostly leather clothes

The two sat in there seats for a while before the the one with the jet black hair spoke up

"Michael"

"Richard"

"What are you doing here Michael?" Richard asked with an ere clam to his voice

"Me? just doing what i normally do"

"I knew you'd say that, i seanced you had a little massacre with those pesky Grim"

"Of coarse just havin some fun...what about you?"

"I live here now"

"really?...that isn't like you Richard, normally you would find some somewhere out in the countryside to live if i remember correctly, your not really a people person.

"well this city is good enough...for now, so how have you been"?

"Ive been well enough all things considering, oh who am i kidding I'm bored as hell!

A small lifeless smile appeared on Richards face "well if your that bored i know an area which has prostitutes in it"

"Geez Richard I'm not that bored but thanks for the offer anyway"

The young men continued to talk about there present until Richard thought it was time to leave.

"Well Michael its been good, but i gotta go now ill see you when i see you"

"Yeah ill catch ya later" replied Michael

Richard got up and left the bar Michael sat there for a while before standing up and walked up to the bar stool and grabbed the attention of the bar tender.

"What will it be" the bar tender asked

"One bottle of apple Cider"

the bar tender nodded once and gave him a bottle of apple flavored Cider Michael paid the the price and sat down where Richard was sitting he opened the bottle and began to drink, mmm! he loved apple flavored Cider not to strong but not to light and plus Michael licked apples so it would make sense.

Ten minutes later Michael was still enjoying his Cider but unknown to him a middle aged man with grey hair, thin brown eyes, wearing glasses, a unzipped suit with a green undershirt along with long black trousers and smart looking shoes, had just entered the bar and was looking straight at him.

Michael was thinking about leaving before a middle aged man came and sat at the chair opposite him, smiling at him, Michael frowned.

_"Who the hell is he"_

"Can i help you?" Michael asks

"I was thinking i could help you"

_"Oh god he's one of "those" people"_

"I was just leaving thanks" replied Michael but just before he got up to leave the middle aged spoke up

"Your the lone Renegade aren't you?"

The whole of Michael's body tensed, his eyes narrowed and stuck to the middle aged man his hand slowly edged towards his curved longsword, but the middle aged man simply let out a clam sigh

"relax i mean no harm to you in fact i have a proposition for you"

Michael's body tensed a little less

"A proposition"?

"Of coarse, do you know who I am?"

"No, does it matter if i don't?

"My name is professor Ozpin perhaps you have heard of me?"

Michael thought about it before a certain tick in his head confirmed his thoughts

"I know who you are, your that famous headmaster in charge of that fancy prestigious fighting school for hunters and huntresses in training aren't You?

"That's correct"

"Hmph normally people like you would bring a small army for protection before coming to people like me about anything, which begs the question... how did you find me?

"Simple i followed your aura"

Michael's eyes widened then he sighed _"of coarse my aura you Dumbass"_ he thought to himself

"I guess you picked up what i did in Emralled forest"

"By dust yes everyone sensed your aura today,out of all the things i have seen and done in my life Ive never sensed and aura as large and as powerful as yours before" Ozpin said while a waitress put down a small cup of coffee in which he ordered.

"Ill take that as a compliment" replied Michael

"So you should" said Ozpin taking a sip from his coffee

"So anyway whats the proposition?"asked Michael taking another large gulp from his Cider

"I was wandering if you like to attend Beacon to become a hunter?"

Michael's eyes widened as he chocked on his drink leaving him to cough relentlessly, Ozpin merely let out a small chuckle as he sipped more of his coffee as Michael gargled and struggled to breath, he waited patiently for Micheal to recover.

"YOU...*COUGH,COUGH*...*WEEZ*...YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT NOW!?".

"I would like you to join beacon" Ozpin calmly replied

When Michael fully recovers he asks "No disrespect but don't i do what hunters already do? I mean I hunt down Grim and protect people so im already a hunter in everything but the name"

"True but by joining my academy i can make you a proper hunter and (Ozpin leaned closer) and give you a proper future, something that apparently you don't have.

"Hmm" Michael replied " Ill take that into account, i need some time to think about this"

"Ok how much time to you need" asked Ozpin

"Meet me at the entrance of this bar tomorrow morning, i will have the answer then". said Michael getting up and walking out of the bar

Ozpin smiled then proceeded to finish the rest of his coffee

By the time Michael out of the bar it was dark and the streets were empty he quickly found a hotel for the night his room consisted of a bed, TV, curtains a drawer, along with a mirror and a bathroom.

Michael was in deep thought as he sprinkled the silver dust he had bought earlier from the dust merchant over his sword making it sparkle and shine. He was thinking about Ozpin's offer, should he go? will he have a future if he does? and what will happen there?

After an hour of constant thinking he made his choice...

"Fuck it, ill go"

* * *

The next day Ozpin was waiting outside the bar entrance when Michael came into view an unreadable look on his face, he walked up to Ozpin before saying in an even tone ...

"Ive decided to take up your offer"

Ozpin beamed "very good it will be an honer to have "The Lone Renegade" attend Beacon Academy"

Ozpin then pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Michael it had a date and a list on it

"make sure you are at the docks at this date and have got this stuff for your time at Beacon"

Michael simply nodded once, said his thanks and walked off leaving Ozpin in wondering, what will that young man be like in his Academy?, before he too went back too his business

* * *

**AN/Chapter one finished i hope you people like it! Peace out!**


	3. To Beacon

RWBY The lone Renegade episode 2 To Beacon

I don't own RWBY, only this story please enjoy

* * *

Michael was standing and waiting in the docks with a Large group of young men and women that were his age if not a tad older or younger than he was, eventually a large airship came into view and docked right beside then they lined up and went aboard, giving there tickets as they did so, Micheal had a good mind to just use his aura to speed run his way onto the airship to save the time of waiting, but he didn't want to cause a commotion on bored if he got caught.

When he got on bored he made his way to the passenger area of the ship, when the airship lifted off there was a faint humming noise as the airship lifted into the air and flew across the sky, he had only been on and airship once before, he had been on one when he was allot younger with an "old friend" of his.

As the ship flew Micheal looked down and saw the city of vale before him he had to admit, it was a nice view, almost as nice as the countryside views Micheal would always have before killing an entire horde of grim, he had noticed there were allot of people around him.

He had seen a young girl with orange hair and turquoise eyes wearing a black vest that ended at her waist and a white sleeveless top, that formed a love heart shape on her chest with thin armor on her collarbones and wearing a skirt at mid length. She was tightly holding and hugging a boys arm, the boy had black hair with a bit of pink at the back with pink eyes, he was warring a green diagonally button T-shirt with black under sleeves underneath, and light tanned trousers and boots, he had a bored look his face but, he had distress in his eyes due to the young girl pulling his arm off.

he also saw a very blond boy who was wearing chest armor a belt bracers and a large hoddie but his face was green like was about to throw up. (in fact he was)

he quietly decided to made his way to his cabin he had been told he had but not before he over heard a conversation between a young black and red head girl wearing a red hoddie and black cloths and a bigger girl with blond hair, noticeable cleavage and wearing majority brown cloths with yellow cut crop top with a black vest.

The larger girl gave the younger girl a bone crushing hug

"I cant believe my baby sister's coming to beacon with me this is the best day ever!"

"Please stop" was the only thing the younger looking girl could say

"But im so proud of you!"

"Really sis it was nothing"

"Everyone thinks your going to be the bees knees"!

_"About time I leave"_ Micheal thought to him self and left only to be stopped by the news voice.

"The robbery was orchestrated by Roman Torchwick who continues to evade authorities, if you have any information on his where abouts please contact the Vale police department".

_"Goddamn it he escaped again?!, i thought that little run in he had with me would teach that douchebag to stay in_ _prison"_ Micheal though to himself as he recalled the events that happened the last time he had ran into Roman.

* * *

It was in the southern part of vale were Michael was in a town not far from the coast, he had heard roomers of suspicious activity coming from one of the used up abandoned dust mines, he went to investigate from the top of a hill and found that the roomers to be true, there was 30+ criminals guarding a the dust mine entrance and what had to be trucks coming from the mine, trucks that were filled with crates that had molten acid dust inside them, a very deadly kind of dust that that could kill or melt any unfortunate victim it falls upon, it was such a danger to everyone around it that all four kingdoms made it forbidden to collect it.

Then Roman came into view

"Alright get ready to-WHAT THE HELL!" Roman couldn't finish his sentence because Michael had lept from the from the hill and landed in front of him and the thugs.

"well well well look what we have here, don't you know its illegal to get that kind of dust now" Michael challenged.

"Hmpf this isn't your place brat, scram"! retorted Roman

"Your going to have to ask nicer than that" Michael replied drawing out his curved long sword

The 30+ thugs surrounded him, swords and guns pointing at him "this really isn't your day kid is it?" said Roman

"Oh believe me it is, i get to fight something different, rather than those boring Grim" replied Michael getting into his fighting stance

The next thing that happened through Romans eyes was nothing short of incredible but almost horrifying, Micheal cut through the thugs that attacked him like nobody's business.

one thug tried to stab him only for the thugs blade to get cut into thirds then his head getting quickly cut off afterwords, another thug tried to slash him from behind only for his blade to be blocked then his arm getting cut off straight afterwords, the thug let out a cry of pain before getting cut in half, another thug tried to shot him with a sub machine gun, but when he shot at Micheal all that he saw was an after image left by him, little did the thug know Michael was behind him before he had any time to react his body was sliced open in three separated areas the thug fell to the dirt like a rag doll.

Roman watched in disbelief as the thugs got dropped faster then he could count before long it was just him and Michael.

"Hmph that wasn't as fun as i expected it to be" said Michael as he flicked his weapon clean of blood.

"Who the fuck are you?!" asked Roman in horror as he raised his cane towards Michael

"Me?...they call me The Lone Renegade" replied Michael

A split second later Roman had to defend him self agents a forward attack launched buy Michael, his cane barely blocked Michael's sword sparks flew between the two.

"Your a quick one" said Michael with a more grim tone to his voice as he exerted more pressure on his blade, on the cane Roman gritted his teeth, it took all of his strength just to hold Michael back.

"A strong one too...but not strong enough!" said Michael as he forced Romans cane to the side and sliced him up the middle from his abdomen to his chest.

Roman let out a cry of fear, pain and confusion as he hit the floor Michael toward over him

"Goodbye" was the only thing Michael could say as he raised he curved long sword above his head but, when he was just about to end Romans life he head multiple sirens coming his way.

"Heheh lucky devil...stay in prison buddy" said Michael before he shot into the air and out of sight, as the police entered the sean Roman lost conciseness.

* * *

(present)

"Hello and welcome to beacon"

"Eh?" Michael turned around to see and holographic projection of a blond woman wearing black and white and wearing a purple cape.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch, you are among the privileged few that have received the honer of being selected for this prestige's academy.

_"Sure i am"_

"Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future hunters and huntresses it is your duty to uphold it"

_"BAH! these people should know what i do for a living"_

"You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world"

_"Aahaha WOW really!? Ive seen the very worst of this "peaceful world" has to offer, what a load of bull."_

Michael was snapped out oh his thoughts by that blond boy puking all over his shoes and coming dangerously close to the young girl with the red hood.

"Get away from me, get away from me, get away from me, get away from me, get away from me!" the young girl said as she tried to run away from the "vomit boy"

_"Geez man get a hold off yourself, i sure hope it wont be like this at Beacon"._

* * *

**AN/ Thanks for the support so far guys i really do appreciate it next episode coming soon :) **

**PS...What do you guys think of Michael? (be** **honest**)


	4. A little creepy

RWBY The lone renegade episode 3 A little creepy

I do not own RWBY just this story

By the way id like to give a shout out to necrofantasia for giving me some new ideas for this story Cheers !

* * *

The doors of the airship opened and Michael and the other passengers walked out to the grounds of beacon academy, Michael had to admit this place was NICE, it had beautiful grand building's, nice tidy grounds, it was like a fairy tail castle.

Michael was then accidentally nudged out of the way by the same blond boy that threw up on his shoes.

"sorry" the blond boy said as he stammered away

"Don't worry about it...hey wait a sec aren't you the kid who threw up on his shoes" Michael asks with a teasing tone to his voice

"Uuhh yeah...i really would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about that" the blonde said

"Don't worry i wont tell anyone"

"Thanks names Jaune, Jaune Arc"

"Michael, Michael Williams"

they shook hands and started to walk together

"So Jaune what brings you to Beacon"?

"Family tradition really, ever since my great great grandfather, my family have been strong warriors and i want to continue that".

"Hmm good to know"

"What about you Michael, how did you end up here?"

"Me?...well I was in the neighborhood and Ozpin himslef asked me to come"

Jaune gasped "You were invited by Ozpin himself"!

"Yeah lets just say I'm...pretty good at what i do" said Michael who was fighting the urge to show a grim smile.

"Wow it sure is amazing here" said Jaune staring wide eyed at the academy

"Is it not" replied Michael who now had a warm smile on his face.

The two kept walking and talking until Jaune had accidentally if not clumsily tripped over some suitcases which were filled with dust And fell flat on his face.

"You ok Jaune?" Michael asked as he gave Jaune a hand up

"Yeah im fine" said Jaune who was rubbing the back end of his head and had accepted Michael helping hand. "Who put these suitcases here"?

"UGH I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!, FIRST THAT SILLY LITTLE GIRL NOW YOU!"

Michael and Jaune both looked at the owner of that sharp voice, it was a young woman with white as snow hair who was put in a pony tail, icy blue eyes and wearing a white bolero jacket with a white "combat skirt" and wearing a neck less and earrings.

She shot a death look at Jaune who instantly backed up with his hands in the hair

"Don't you have any seance of direction?! anyone could off seen those!"

"sorry" was all Jaune could say as he continued to back up

"Sorry?! That's all you have to say" she picked up one of the canisters that was on the floor due to Jaune's clumsiness "this is dust freshly mined and purified fro the Shnee quarry...

"He said he was sorry" said Michael who now firmly stood between the raging young woman and Jaune

"Stay out of this you! I am Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee dust corporation, one of the most biggest collectors of dust...

"I don't give a Rats Ass on who you are Ice queen! or where you came from, now ill say this again, he said he was sorry" shot Michael, giving Wiess his own death look (Which looked deadly and cold)

Wiess backed up a bit herself, eyes widened and heart rate slightly elevated she turned around and said "make sure your friend knows his directions" as she walked away her voice was a mixture of fear and calmness.

"She's kind of cute" said Jaune causing Michael to trip over himself as he turned around

"Are you kidding me?! after what just happened! If it weren't for me you'd be Swiss chow by now" replied Michael

"I know but still admit it she is cute" said Jaune giving Michael an elbow nudge

Michael replied with a flat stare "Jaune...she is a cold, icy, Bitchy, ice queen" he replied flatly

* * *

Michael and Jaune found there way to the ballroom where the ceremony was taking place

"Goddam it Jaune for the last time! You and Wiess wont last!" Michael said as he and Jaune found some seats.

"Aww great where else am i supposed to find a nice quirky girl to talk too?

_"OMFG"_ went through Michael's head "there are plenty of other fish in the sea Jaune"

There was a loud beep in the air as Ozpin came to the stage

"Ill keep this breif"

_"great another speech"_

"You have travelled here in surch of knowledge to hone your craft and aquire new skills.

_"Not for me old man, i already have the knowledge and skills needed for my style of life"_

"And when you are finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people"

_"If only it was that simple"_

"But i look amongst you, and all i see is wasted energy in need of porpoise and direction" Ozpin looked in Michael's direction, Michael raised an eyebrow in response

_"Asshole"_

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far, it is up to you to take the first step.

_"well at least that bits true"_

Ozpin left the stage then came Glydna.

_"well look who it is"_

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready dismissed."

* * *

It was night time and people was getting into bed or getting dressed into there pajamas Michael was wearing a simple pair of plain grey pajama bottoms and was reading a book on "powers of the world" it was rare he read any books so he liked to indulge himself whenever he can.

Jaune came over and sat on his sleeping bed "hey Michael"

Michael stopped reading and peered over his book and immediately began laughing

"ahh uhh whats so funny?" Jaune asked

once Michael had finished laughing he said "Your pajamas man! what are you ten!

"Hey don't take the mike!, My mum got me these"

"Oh..oh..."smirk" sorry"

*A few minutes later*

"what do you think our initiation would be about?" Asked Jaune

"killing Grim, what do you expect"? Replied Michael

"Thought so, i hope ill be on your team Michael, your a cool guy"

"Oh stop you'll make me blush"

"really I hope I'm good enough" said Jaune as he grabbed his sword

"What makes you say that...?" asked Michael once again peering up from his book

"Just saying ya know"

"ok" said Michael getting up

"Where are you going?" asked Jaune

"to get a drink im thirsty" replied Michael

Michael made has way to a fountain on the other side of the ballroom since he only wore Pajama bottoms, his upper body was open to the world including his scars on his chest, shoulders and arms which was the result of the fires of countless fights and battles with Grim, criminals and terrorist organizations, but also the smooth, strong and even muscle he had as well which made him very attractive, even though he was completely oblivious to it, many girls were staring at him, some with lust in there eyes including a certain long haired blond girl who was sister with a certain scythe wielder but as soon as Michael turned around because of a creepy feeling he was getting from all around him the girls quickly turned away but one girl didn't turn away...

One Girl looked at Michael that could say "your something else" and "what are you doing here?", she had long red hair and rich green eyes and was wearing thin brown armor and elaborate bronze greaves around her limbs her name was Pyrrha.

Michael looked back in his own challenging look, forcing Pyrrha to look away and go back to her business he got a quick drink from the fountain and was walking back when he walked past that certain blond girl, she gave him a flirtations wink that made him narrow his eyes and force his head back she giggled at this and watched him walk away.

_"Ok that was a bit weird, and what was with that redhead giving me a glare...meh i don't care sleepy time"._

Michael returned to his sleeping bag where Jaune was waiting there smiling cheekily at him

"what are you smiling at"? Michael asks

"I saw that"

"saw what"?

"That hot blond girl winking at you" Jaune replied barely holding back laughter

Michael stares flatly at Jaune again

"Jaune"

"yes"

"Shut up"

"heheh ok"

With that they both feel asleep

* * *

**AN/ I decided to do this chapter early because I love you guys so much (no homo) please give it a review and once again your thoughts on Michael so i can improve him :D PEACE**


	5. Initiation Yeah Right

RWBY The Lone Renegade episode 4 Initiation...Yeah Right

I do NOT own RWBY just this story please enjoy

* * *

"UUUUUUUUGGHHH"

Michael woke up the next day with a throbbing headache he sat up and held his head.

"Morning Michael" said Jaune who was getting dressed

"urrgth" was the only reply he got

"Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Juane asked

"If the beds the Fucking floor then yes"

Michael let out a yawn then a mighty stretch, he got up and walked over to the water fountain to get another drink, his bear Torso once again showing drawing in looks from girls some of want, some of need but quite frankly he wasn't in the mood for flirtatious girls at the moment, Michael made his way to the water fountain and started to drink the water did manege to dull his headache a bit but it was still present.

Michael was about to turn away when he heard a confidant feminine voice behind him

"hi" the voice said

Michael turned around and much to his misfortune it was that Blonde that gave him that wink yesterday

_"oh no"_

"hello"

"Names Yang" she said holding out her hand

"Michael" he said shaking her hand

Yang had her eyes on Michael ever since yesterday, she had seen and slept meany good looking guys but Michael...Michael was different he had probably the most gorgeous but badass body she has ever seen, he had perfectly even tough and strong muscle but at the same those battle scars though...those indicates that he is a fighter and a strong one at that, just like her.

But there was something else about Michael... his gorgeous looks, he could charm anybody with his looks given the right amount of time, some could say that his looks and body were a gift from the gods to all girls that looked at him.

Yang smiled at Michael, but to Michael her smile was a bit to ere and he could see "something else" showing in her eyes which made him almost shudder in nervousness.

"what brings you to Beacon Michael"? Yang asks

"this and that" he replies not wanting to give much away "what about you"?

"I'm good at kicking ass,...and other things" she replied her voice getting a tad sensual

"coarse you are"

"Oh i could show you" said yang her voice now getting more serious

"No i believe you" said Michael walking away, once again not in the mood for anything flirty

Yang's eyes narrowed _"gorgeous but stubborn,_ _a challenging mix"_

Michael quickly got dressed, pulled his armor on and went for Breakfast meeting Jaune on the way they grabbed some food, found a table and started eating.

"this food is good" said Michael said munching down Pancakes with syrup dripping down them it was rare he had this kind of food, since he is The Lone Renegade the only food he got was anything he could afford at anytime.

"I know right These pancakes are great!" replied a Gorging Jaune, then he stopped

"hey Michael"

"what"

"Had fun with blonde this morning?"

Michael stopped eating his pancakes and gave Jaune a "_Are You Fucking Kidding Me" _look

Jaune started to laugh while Michael finished his mouthful

"your the one to talk "lady Killer" replied Micheal making Jaune stop laughing giving Michael a scowl

"and your a blonde too ya know" said Michael

"Too Shay" replied Jaune " but i will get a girl! that is certain"

_"This guy..."_ thought Michael "I'm sure you will Jaune".

Michael and Jaune finished there breakfast, got washed and ready and then head over to collect there weapons from there lockers, Michael casually opened his locker and picked up his curved long sword and was about to sheath it before he stopped and looked at it, he had it as long as he could remember but, its missing something...what could it be...wait a minute...a name?...Yes A NAME.

Know what would be a good name for his sword? something that was similar as him "The Lone Renegade".

Michael looked at the sword before it clicked "I know a good name for you..."Lone Fate" Lone because your the same as me, and Fate because you are the fate of any Grim, criminal or terrorist that steps in my way".

Michael sheathed "Lone Fate" as he walked off a cruel smile on his face _"lone Fate... i like it"_

As Michael walked out of the Locker room he couldn't help but notice Jaune talking to Wiess and Phyrra

"So been hearing roomers about teams, i was thinking use three would make a good one, what do you say? asked Jaune filled with confidence.

"You two could be pared up with the winning team" he continued as he walked up to Phyrra

"Jaune is it? Do you have any idea who your talking too" objected Wiess

"not in the slightest snow angle" replied Jaune

"This is Phyrra"

"hello again" said Phyrra

"Phyrra graduated top of her class at Sanctom"

"Never heard of it"

"ugh! shes won the Mystal regional tournament's four years in a row, a new record"

"A what?"

"SHE'S ON THE FRONT ON EVERY PUMPKIN PETE'S MARSHMALLOW FLAKES BOX!"

"*gasp* THAT'S YOU? they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters! which all the better if we teamed up right!"

Wiess face palmed while Phyrra smiles

"He really isn't letting up on the two of you, its best if you just go with it" said Michael as he walked by, Both Phyrra and Wiess glared at him as he walked by and out of the locker room.

"Looks like Michael's on bored for team Jaune, spots are filling up quick! now im not supposed to do this but, i could pull some strings find a place for" SHUNK "AAAAAHH"

Jaune had been pinned to the wall by Phyrra's spear

"I'm sorry"! she called out

"Hey Phyrra don't you think that guy that walked by...Michael suspicious and creepy?"

"Hmm Yes i do...Its his aura, its massive, intense and almost limitless, but i felt this kind of aura before the problem is I don't know where or when. I know it belongs to a famous warrior of some type but i can't remember who".

"But have you looked into his eyes" Wiess shuddered " there cold, lifeless and evil"

"Evil?"

"yea i ran into him yesterday, along with that blond oaf over there, and he gave me a Death Stare it was worse than an alpha Beowolf being in your face"

"Ill keep an eye on him, I KNOW Ive felt that kind of aura before"

_"Would all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation I repeat all first year students please report to Beacon cliff immediately._

* * *

All of the first year students were on top of Beacon cliff they were on the launch pats Michael was on the far right the last one to be launched.

Ozpin spoke up

"for years you have trained to become Warriors"

_"Oh god not another speech"_ Michael thought to himself

"And today your ability's will be evaluated in the Emralled forest"

"_Hey...I was just there..."_

"Now im sure meany of you have heard roomers about the assignment of teams, well allow us to put an end to your confusion each of you will be given teammates...Today" said Glynda

_"oh joy" _

"these teammates will be with you, for the rest of your time at Beacon, so it is in your best interest for you to be parred with someone you work well"

_"what...?!"_

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing, will be your partner for the next four years"

_"Okay...That's Fucking Retarded "_

Michael was not amused he was "the Lone Renegade" for crying out loud! the guy who takes down entire Grim hordes, criminal gangs and terrorist organization's without suffering a scratch and ALL ON HIS OWN!.

"After you partnered up make you way to the Northern end of the forest, you will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path, or you will die"

_"Oh I'm so Fucking scared"_

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene, you will find a abandoned temple in your path containing several relics, each pair will grab one and return to the cliffs"

"_Great were playing fetch now, Whoppie fucking doo"_

"We will guard you item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately"

"are there any questions"

"Yeah, sir"

"Excellent! now take your positions"

Everyone as well as Michael took there positions on the launch pads except Jaune

"Sir i got a question about this landing strategy was exactly is it, will you be dropping us for some where"

"no you will be falling" replied Ozpin

"I see will you be handing out parachutes?"

"no you will using your own landing strategy"

"Whats the matter Jaune?, your a warrior aren't you"? said Michael

"what is a landing strateGGYYYYYYYYYY!" Jaune could only say as he was shot into the air

Michael let out a calm sigh the he gave a sarcastic two fingered salute to Ozpin before his Launch pad shot him into the air.

"Michael's has done this kind of objective before many times hasn't he? said Glynda

"Yes he has, i wont be surprised if he completes this task with ease" replied Ozpin

* * *

Michael flew in the air, the wind felt good and pleasant on Michael's face as he soared through the air he couldn't help but notice some of the other students falling too, so he raised his aura level to his hands, knees and feet his eyes went from rich brown to demonic red and his aura shot out of him in his hand, knees and feet allowing him to effectively...fly...he shot through the sky like lightning, to anyone that looked up they would see, a large red shooting star about to crash

When he decided to land he shot down woods towards the ground, he landed with an almighty crash and made a small creator as he did so, he got up and walked out patting his shoulders, arms and chest clean of dust and muck, he had found a cave with markings next to him.

Michael was walking off when he heard a low growl and a large pitter patter of feet coming from inside the cave and out came a massive Scorpion looking beast with white bone armor, it was a Deathstalker.

"Pardon me but do you know were i can find an abandoned temple with relics in it, north of here?" Michael asked the Deathstalker, it let out a shriek and charged towards him.

"Didn't think you would" Said Michael lifting up his hoodie and face mask and unsheathing Lone Fate, an Evil half smile on his face, underneath his face mask

"time for some fun"

The Deathstalker through a pincer at Michael in which he swiftly dodged by jumping up and out of the way and landing on the Deathstalker's pincer itself, he brought his blade down multiple times on the claw denting and weakening the armor blow by blow, Michael sensed the other pincer coming towards him and backflipped out of the way landing on the other pincer and doing the same to that, Michael then saw the Dearthstalker's stinger coming dead towards him he bent his back all the way back in a amazing display of flexibility to dodge the stinger he then grabbed on to it and as the Deathstalker lifted its stinger Michael flooded his sword with aura making it red he then quickly and elegantly cut off the Deathstalkers stinger, The Deathstalker yelped in pain, taking advantage of this Micheal threw lone fate high in the air before jumping into the air himself he grabbed Lone fate then flipped several times and brought Lone Fate down on one of the weakened Dreathstalker's Pincers cutting that off as well.

The Deathstalkers yelp became a cry of pain as it lurched back as Michael stood there looking like he was on fire with red aura with piercing, cruel red eyes coming out between the hoodie and the face mask, not to mention his red as blood blade.

The Deathstalker regained its poise and charged again.

"Stupid creature ill cut you in half"

The Deathstalker's final pincer came down upon him, Michael merely sidestepped out of the way to not get crushed and brought Lone Fate down again and cut off the Deathstalker's other pincer, while the creature did another cry in pain Michael jumped on the creatures forehead and with pure strength and with his aura he ripped the bone armor on the Deathstalker's forehead clean off, Red blood came gushing out.

_"hmm My favorite color" _

Micheal then stabbed the Deathstalker in the head multiple times with Lone Fate The Deathstalker now screamed in agony under the red fury of the attacks, Michael then stopped and jumped off, The Deathstalker now turned and ran as fast as its legs could take it back to the cave.

"Your not going to get away" said Michael with a crazed blood lust smile on his face as he grabbed the Deathstalkers tail and using his aura to pull it away from the cave, the Deathstalker now cried out in fear and terror as it was dragged to it's fate.

Using his massive aura to his advantage Michael flipped the Deathstalker over his shoulder so its backs hit the floor and it was belly up he did it again then spun the Deathstalker around and round over and over again then he jumped high in the air, still spinning and still holding the Deathstalker he threw it down, The Deathstalker went crashing to the ground and finally Micheal (still spinning) charged Lone Fate with aura and shot it out like a shock wave cutting the Deathstalker in half, the upper half went to the mouth of the cave entrance and the lower half going into the nearby trees.

"That was fun" Said Michael as he flicked Lone Fate clean of blood then darted off into the forest

Michael ran through the forest like a bullet running and running as he headed north, then he came to a complete stop and looked around

Out of the bushes Beowolfs came into view a pack of ten surrounded him

"Great more shit to play with"

One of the Beowolf a young one charged without the backup of the others it jumped up in the air con temped with bringing its claws down on Michael but it never did, all its saw was a red and black blur as it was cut in half from the groin up.

The nine other Beowolf's watched in disbelief as the lifeless corpse of the young sibling fell to the floor in half.

"Now now don't be shy" taunted Michael as he got into a fighting stance

The pack charged him two Beowolf's attacked him from the left and two from the right he used he speed and agility to doge the attacks then brought Lone Fate swinging to the left cutting up the two Beowolf's on the left then he inhumanly changed his speed and pace thrusting Lone Fate through the chest of a Beowolf on the right and finally shooting towards the last Beowolf on the right at inhuman speed it couldn't even blink before it was recused to scrap meat.

three more Beowolf's charge at him, they were nothing in bits in just a few seconds, The alpha Beowolf now stood in front of him with the last normal Beowolf at its side, The alpha Beowolf let out a howl before charging, Michael didn't move as the Alpha Beowolf got closer he still did not more, only at the last possible moment he ducked under the attack by the Alpha Beowolf and stabbed and Lone Fate through the Alpha Beowolf's heart.

Michael pulled out lone Fate and looked at the last remaining Beowolf which was stricken with fear.

"Go ahead and run" said Michael Sheathing Lone Fate "i wont stop you"

on that note the Boewolf ran as fast as it could through the trees but then it saw Michael in front of it, before it had any time to react Michael grabbed its head and ripped it clean off it's neck and shoulders, taking it's spinal column with it.

"I Lied" he said with sadistic tone to his voice

* * *

Michael eventually found the temple...and its relics

_"chest pieces?...well ok"_

Michael looked around and took the white king from the post

_"now to get this piece back to beacon cliff"_

He dashed back to Beacon cliff only to find a fierce battle going on between four girls and a Nevermore and it ended with a small girl welding a large Scythe cutting the Nevermore's head off

A smirk grew on Michael's face

_"I remember when i took the life of my first nevermore" _

* * *

**AN/ Believe me this was not how i wanted this chapter to end but I'm stuck on a certain decision to make, since Michael did his task by himself does he get to choose who his team will be? or does he get his own Dorm?**

**I don't know what to pick...What do you think? **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter its a little bigger than the rest, all for you guys i guess...Ill get started on the new chapter whenever i can** **PEACE **


	6. VOTE

RWBY The Lone Renegade VOTE

* * *

**Hi guys Golden Sheath here as you known Ive reached Episode 4 on my RWBY story and I'm very eager to continue **

**I have asked you guys to come to a Decision about Michael either joining team RWBY team JNPR or getting his own dorm since he did his initiation, all by himself.  
**

**current vote from looking at the reviews **

**Michael joining team RWBY 2 votes**

**Michael joining team JNPR 0 votes **

**Michael having his own Dorm 2 votes  
**

**Honestly i need more votes if im going to continue the story so if you know anyone that might be interested in this story please let them, know or if you are one of the meany followers of this story and haven't written down a review now would be a good time.**

**like i said im very eager to continue this story but i cant do it without you guys so...the first to 5 wins! **


	7. Past and Present

RWBY The Lone Renegade episode 5 Past and Present

I do not own RWBY only this story please enjoy :)

* * *

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you collected the black Bishop piece you will now be known as team CRDL led by Cardin Winchester" said Ozpin

"Jaune Arc, Phyrra Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren. The four of you collected the white castle piece you will now be known as team JNPR lead by Jaune Arc" said Ozpin much to everyone's surprise

Michael in the front of the crowd let out a small clap for his new friend at Beacon, who knew he would end up leading a team

Ruby Rose, Wiess Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao long the four of you collected the white knight piece you will now by known as team RWBY led by Ruby rose

_"Blake_ _Belladonna"?! I know that name_

Michael's eyes shot up to stare at Blake who had long black hair with amber eyes and was wearing stockings a black buttoned vest, a white sleeveless undershirt and shorts while also waring a scarf and a bow to cover up her cat ear's.

_" So...she Survived...but what is she doing here"_?

* * *

It was 6 months before the RWBY trailers and Blake was still in the White Fang the once peaceful organization had now turned into a Faunes terrorist organization, Blacke and her commander Adam were going to set off a explosive dust bomb in the middle of a train station that was used to transport highly sensitive dust to the Shnee company and other buyers, they had a number of other White Fang soldiers with them as well as a few droids as well.

"is the Bomb ready? asked Adam who had reddish brown hair wearing a black and white trench coat with silt slaves and red symbols on both he also wares long black trousers and a mask that covers his face.

"Yes sir it is timed and is ready to be set off" said a White Fang soldier

"I wouldn't do that if i were you" said a certain lone voice coming out of the shadows the voice was serious but youthful.

Adam raised his Samurai sword at Michael who was in plain sight now his face covered by his Face mask and hoodie

"who are you!" he challenged

"Me? Im just a bystander that happened to be passing by, then i heard roomers about a certain plot to set off a bomb in this place, a bomb that could kill quite a few of people and wound allot more...so i decided to check it out for myself...turns out there true".

"GET LOST HUMAN SCUM!" shouted Adam as White Fang soldiers and droids surrounded Michael

"Human scum? that's not very nice" said Michael as he unsheathed his curved long sword (Lone Fate)

"kill the Human, Blake prime the bomb" ordered Adam, Blake was a bit hesitant at first but she did as she was told

The White Fang soldiers rushed Michael and the droids that were armed with machine guns started to fire at him

while dodging bullets Michael cleaves through the the White Fang soldiers one at a time he flew behind one and sliced him in half then using his speed he dashed to another soldier and cut his head off before dashing in front of a drone and with his bare hand pulled out its circuits.

Adam slowly facepalmed as his soldiers and and droids were mercilessly cut down

"if you want something done right, better do it yourself" he said as he walked towards Michael sword in hand

"Bring it" said Michael who got in his fighting stance

"The bomb is primed" said Blake as the bomb was now making slow beeping noises

"Good back me up" said Adam

The two started to stalk towards Michael who just calmly waited for there assault, it came when Adam raised his blade and struck at Michael's midsection in which he blocked, Adam continued with more strikes to Michael's head neck and chest which he all blocked then came Blake using Gambol Shroud to strike at Michael's back and legs Michael blocked them and appeared behind Blake to strike at her midsection she menages to evade before Adam launches his Sword its socket at Michael's chest in which he parried, then Adam Grabbed his sword and continue to attack Michael and defend himself agenst Michael's attacks.

Michael quickly saw an open in Adam's stance he was about to strike when a Blake's ribbon latched onto his blade and pulled it away, Adam took full advantage of the situation as slashed at Michael's chest his Samurai sword went through his armor and making a new wound to Michael, he fell back flying through the air before landing on his feet with a thud, blood leaking from his armor and his chest stinging in pain.

"You...you cut me...not bad...most opponent's cant even touch me theses days let alone cut me" said Michael who was slightly surprised

Adam and Blake ignored him an threw him his blade while walking up to him in there minds they were ready to kill this "worthless racist evil Human".

"okay you two are good so I wont hold back anymore"

The next thing Blake knew was Adam in front of her Blocking a strike she didn't see coming Adam's teeth gritted because He barley saw it coming and this mere Human almost killed Blake.

Blake jumped back in fright she quickly saw Adam get over powered and kicked in the face by what she thought to be a demon it had piercing red demonic eyes that shot out, but the scariest bit about this "Demon" was glowing red with aura.

Michael then turned his attention to Blake dishing out blow after blow after blow Blake was barley able hold her own agents the red fury of attacks each blow weakened her defense more than the last, the last weakened her to such an extent that Michael swung his fist through smacking Blake in the Jaw she went hurtling through the air and into a train container.

"BLAKE!" Adam shouted

Michael now turned his attention to Adam who was getting up

"YOU HUMAN BARSTED!" Adam yelled charging towards Michael

"what an eyesore...disappear" replied Michael coldly

The two swordsmen clanged blades violently white and red aura was flowing everywhere, Blades swinging and slashing at each other, both persons fighting to win, before there was a stab sound in the air then a cry of pain Michael had over come Adam's sword skills with his own and had stabbed him through the stomach Adam fell to his Knees he was about to finish him when he saw Blake stumbling to her feet.

Blake was reaching for Gambol Shroud when a foot came in from out of nowhere at kicked it away from her she then found herself pressed up, not only agents the train container but agents Michael's blade as it pressed up agents her throat with Michael other hand grabbing her scarf.

Blake let out a whimper of fear while Michael was figuring out weather to kill her and her accomplice or not, but then he realized the bomb was still active and it was beeping out quick fast beeps rather and long slow beeps it was going to explode SOON he looked back at Blake was had tears streaming down her face in fear she thought was it she was going to die.

Michael let go of Blake much to Blake's disbelief he knelt down beside her, Blake back up as much as she could as Michaels eyes were still demonic red.

"Take my advice if you and your associate make it out of this alive, leave the White Fang because if i catch you two again doing something like this for the White Fang I wont be as merciful". Said Michael and just like that he vanished.

Blake quickly grabbed Adam and got out of the blast zone of the bomb they barley made it before the device made the explosion.

one thing was for sure Blake felt the true meaning of fear that day

* * *

"And Michael Williams you collected the White King chess piece all by yourself so therefore...you get to pick you own team you have team CRDL, JNPR, or RWBY to choose from so choose wisely. said Ozpin.

Michael looked at the three teams

_"I need to know if Blake is still a member of the White Fang and the only way to find out is to join team RWBY, *SIGH* looks like im sharing a Dorm full of girls..._

"I choose team RWBY" said Michael Ozpin blinked

"Very well"

Team RWBY and Michael walked towards there Dorm they opened it, it has five beds a bathroom and a window while looking all first class as they walked in.

"OK!" said a small Chirpy red head girl as stepped in front of Michael "My name is Ruby Rose the leader of team RWBY" she said as she raised her hand

"Hello Ruby im Micheal" Michael replies he then turns towards the Blonde

"you already know my name" Yang said as she winks at him

"errr yeah" Michael replies _"she's going to be a handful"_

He then turned towards a white hared girl

"Ive got my eye on you" Wiess glared

"Nice to see you too ice queen" Michael replies

"I an not an ice queen!" Wiess retorts

"...Yes you are" said Michael

"ok ok ok" said Ruby dragging an almost mad Wiess away

"and you must be Blake right? its nice to met you" said Michael smiling raised his hand

"likewise" said Blake who shakes Michael's hand but while the smile was no doubt handsome she had noticed a darker sight of him in his eyes

_"I heard this voice before im sure of it! and whats with his eyes there dark but familiar" _

The five teammates now talked about there past and present and about How Michael completed his initiation all by himself

"...Then I threw the Deathstalker to the ground and let out my aura in my sword like a shock wave cleaving the thing in two" said Michael

"WOOOOOW" said Ruby with star's in her eyes

"neat" said Yang as she laid on her bed

"hmpf" said Wiess trying not to be amused but she clearly was.

Blake said nothing while reading her book still trying to figure were Michaels voice came from

"Well guys" said Yang i think it's time to get some shut eye

"Good night guys" said a Cheerful Ruby as she turned out the light

* * *

**AN/ well you guys wanted Michael to join team RWBY so i give you what you wanted :)**

**Overall what did you guys think...good?, Bad?, Middle? let me know :) PEACE**


	8. Realization

RWBY The Lone Renegade episode 6 Realization

I do NOT own RWBY only this story please enjoy:)

* * *

Michael was sleeping happily in his bed dreaming about his about a fun time he had with one of his few friends Richard (he is from episode 1) it was meany years ago and was in a town, Michael and Richard were trying to steal a rare dust crystal in a factory they sneaked into, they managed to steal it but only to get caught straight afterwords, they then ran out of the factory and through the town being chased by the police they ran and ran only to find out there was a fast moving train in front of them, Richard hand time to react while Michael didn't, while Richard jumped over the train Michael literally went through it, startling the passengers as he went through one window and out through the other as Richard landed on his feet quite a distance away from the train it was an amusing sight for him to see Michael tumble and smash through debrie and mud.

A small chuckle escaped from Michael mouth as his tired eyes woke up, sure it was hell at the time, running from the police going through a train and getting smashed up and acing all over, but it was one of the few times Michael got to be a kid and have fun even though it was stealing a dust Diamond.

just then a loud whistle went through the air

"WAAAAA!" Michael yelled jumping out of bed and getting into a fighting stance only too see a smiling Ruby with a faint blush under her cheeks (Michael also saw Wiess fall out of her bed)

"GOOD MORNING TEAM RWBY!" The small red head happily yelled

"what in the world is wrong with you!" said Wiess

"You've got got to be kidding me"! said Michael

"now that your awake we can officially start the first order of Business!" chimed Ruby

"What do you mean?" questioned Wiess

"Decorating!" Yang joined in

"What"!

"we stall have to unpack" said Blake as her stuff fell on the floor "and clean

"im going back to bed" said Michael only to be pulled back by Ruby

"NO! no bed for you! said Ruby pulling Michael back blowing her whistle again

"ALRIGHT! Wiess, Blake, Yang, Michael and there fearless leader Ruby have begun there first mission BANZAI!"

"BANZAI"! Yang and Blake joined in

Both Wiess and Michael sighed

_"This is going to be a long four years" _Thought Michael

While Ruby, Wiess, Blake, and Yang were busy decorating and making bunk beds Michael got dressed in his new school uniform which surprisingly fits him like a glove he then stopped to see Ruby staring up at him.

"Why aren't you decorating" she asked

"I aint got that much" he replied

"hmm...Wait do you have money? Ruby asks

"yes"

"Then we can go shopping!" Ruby chimed

"...No"

"What?"

"I aint going shopping" said Michael

"Why not?" Ruby pouted

"Because"

"Because what"?

"Just Because!...I am not going shopping!

"Whats this about shopping?" Yang joined in

"Were going shopping with Michael because he doesn't have any stuff" said Ruby much to Michael's dissmay

"WHAT! no were not!"

"OH YAY!" squealed yang jumping on Michael both landing on Michael's bed

"GAH! GET OFF ME WOMAN!" Michael yelled

"nope" said Yang hugging Michael tighter

"That's enough Yang" said Wiess dragging Yang away

"Please can we go shopping? it doesn't have to be much" asked Ruby her large innocent silver eyes gazing up at Michael.

Now Michael was as hard as nails he had gone through the very worst of the worst and had survived, he had seen horrors that would brake any other man who saw them, he had literally on through hell and back again twice and was on the brink on death several times, because of that his resolve was as hard as steel he was cold, calculating and deadly and was brutal in combat and rarely showed mercy, but looking at Ruby with her innocent sliver eyes looking up at him in hope spoke to what was left of his humanity.

A gentle half smile appeared on Michael's face

"ok"

Ruby,s eyes lit up in happiness

"Really!"

"yes"

"YAAAAY!" Ruby yelled giving Michael her own hug

Michael patted her on the head a few times in reply

"what time does class start?" Wiess asked

"9:00am" replied Blake

"WHAT... it's 8:55am NOW! we got to get to class!

Team RWMBY along with team JNPR ran to class they had bleary made it on time

"Monsters!, Demons!, prowlers of the night! yes the creatures of Grim have meany name's, but I merely referred to them as prey HAHAAAAHAHA!" said Professor Port the Grim Studies Teacher

Michael was sitting between Ruby and Wiess he merely raised an eyebrow at Professor Port poor excuse for a joke

"And You will too upon graduating from this prestigious academy, now as i was saying Vale as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in a treacherous world.

Michael tried hard to stop a smirk coming out _"Sometimes it isn't Grim that can be the real monsters, Humans and Faunes have done far_ _worse" _

"Our planted is teaming with creatures that would like nothing more than to tear you to pieces" Professor Port continued"

_"true"_

"And that's were we come in Hunters, Huntresses" said Port giving a wink to Yang this time Michael did smirk as Yang blushed and looked away.

"Individuals that protect others that cant protect themselves from what you ask...from the very world!"

Blake was in the meantime glaring at Michael she hadn't forgotten how familiar Michael was to a certain Renegade she ran into six months ago had almost coasted her her life.

Michael knew she was glaring at him and decided to return the favor his head shot around and have her his deadly and scary death look his eyes shot into hers and his face was cold, Blake immediately flinched and turned away it was at that moment her suspicions were correct...it was him

_"Michael...Michael Williams is The Lone Renegade?!...but why...why is he here?!"_ Blake began to quietly tremble in fear the same fear she felt on "that day".

"But now a story...a story about a young handsome man...me" continued Port

As Pot rambled Ruby got Michael's attention with drawing she eventually showed them a picture of Professes Port a more fatter version of him

While Yang clearly chuckled Michael was slightly amused while Wiess was NOT happy

"And then i returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero"

_"WOW__ you took on one Beowolf try doing what i do for a living"_

As Port rambled on Michael noticed that Ruby continues to mess about and sensed a rising anger in Wiess an anger that was rising and rising

"who among you is worthy of these traits?" Said Port

Wiess's hand shot up only for it to be beaten by Michael's

"Well then lets find out" said Port

"Sorry Ice Queen" said Michael as he rose from his seat

"don't call me that!" replied Wiess filled with cold and venom

"step forward and face your opponent " said Port as Michael did Port released the Grim it was a Boarbatusk

"BEGIN" he yelled

there was cheering from Yang and Ruby as the Boarbatusk ran towards him, Michael who did nothing until it was certain the Boarbatusk would hit him he then swung his foot up and hit the Boarbatusk square in the chin it went flying back and into the cage, it shook itself off and charged again but what happened next shocked everybody, Michael caught the Boarbatusk with his hands on its tusks and lifted it into the air the Grim could only struggle and squirm of being in Michael's deadly grip, he then used his inhuman strength to rip the tusks of the Boarbatusk clean off, then spinning them is his hands he stabbed them into two of the four eyes of the Boarbatusk the Grim let out a cry of pain before it was silenced by the tucks going into its brain blood leaked out everywhere.

Even Professor Port was stunned by this

"Well...that was one of the most...original methods...Ive seen...well done young man you have the ability of becoming a truly legendary hunter".

Michael did a respectful if not sarcastic bow

* * *

Later that day Blake was Standing by the statue in front of the school in deep thought so deep that she didn't notice Michael come up from behind her.

"Hello Blake what are you doing out here?"

Blake's eyes widened and she spun around and pulling out Gambol Shroud out with her

"Stay Back!" Blake warned

"what?"

"I Know Who You Are Renegade!"

Michael let out a dark chuckle "well you know who i am now, so such for keeping my identity hidden"

"What do you want!"

"...Well...here is how this is going to work ill ask you a question and you answer in honestly your life hangs in the balance of you answer" said Michael pulling out Lone Fate and eyes going demonic red

Blake gulped

"Are you still part of the White Fang?" asked Michael

"No i..i l..left months...a..ago" said Blake who was struggling to talk in front the the same Demon that confronted her six months ago

"Ya know it wouldn't be wise to lie to me"

"H..Honest I left b..because..they..w..were..becoming..to..violent a..and they b..brought ..shame to the F..Faunes"

Michael stared Blake dead in the eyes before sheathing his sword and his eyes turning back to brown

"ok"

"wha?"

"I believe you"

"you do?"

"Of coarse your eyes show your honesty and I respect that" said Michael giving Blake a Handsome smile

he then turned and waked away

"You and I have a clean slate, I hope we get along well" said Michael as he walked off.

Blake sighed in pure relief before a though came up in her head _ "hes a good man and ...kind of handsome"_

She then mentally kicked her self for thinking that, though some of her agreed with her thought

she once again sighed and walked off.

* * *

**AN/ sorry for taking so long with this chapter I had 99 problems but the story wasn't one...eh...eh...get it... ok sorry :/  
**

** let me know with a review what you guys think Cheers!:)  
**

**PS/ ill try not to take this long in the future**


	9. Confession

RWBY The Lone Renegade episode 7 Confession

I do NOT own Ruby only this story Please enjoy

And WOW over 2500 VIEWS Thanks everybody! I really do appreciate the support

* * *

It was later on in the Day and Michael, Ruby and Yang were in the town of Vale doing there "shopping trip" Michael was walking calmly trying not to get the worst out of his current situation, Ruby was walking on his left herself looking a bit troubled at Yang who was cuddling Michael's right arm and shoulder not that Michael enjoyed the contact he very much did yang's face was pretty her arms wrapping around his soft and almost delicate and not to mention her rather large soft tender breasts pushing agents his shoulder was making it hard for him to concentrate.

Making it to a Mega mall both Ruby and Yang found something they both liked

"Oooo WEAPONS"! screamed a delighted Ruby

"WOW HAIR PRODUCTS!" screamed an equally delighted Yang immediately leaving Michael's side leaving him in a spin

Once Michael came to his seances he looked around at the mega mall

"So 50 floors packed with stuff right?...ok lets have a look around"

1 hour later a weapon happy Ruby was wandering around looking for Yang and Michael she found Michael listening to some music through some headphones he picked up.

_**Don't you wanna feel like a rebel? a Renegade on the run, A real live wire in the cross fire ridin' shotgun **_

_**Not talking 'bout a deal with the devil I said nothing about selling your soul, But call it what you will if **_

_**You start felling out of control, HERE WE GO! can you hear the sound of the turnin' wheels Burning the**_

_**Road like its never been done im breaking out of this town like a Renegade! so baby get ready to run**_

Ruby tapped Michael on the back, he took off the headphones and looked at the little redhead, Ruby gave him a smile that would make Michael want to envelope Ruby in a large bear hung if he wasn't a cold harted calculated mass butcher of Grim.

"Hello little red" said Michael

"Hey Michael you got something you like?"

"Yeah just this music player, ill buy it"

"have you seen Yang"?

"No i haven't"

"*groan*"

"ok I help you look"

Michael looked into the air and extended his aura he found Yang's aura several floors below him

"found her"

"wait what? how?"

"I can seance out and find other people's aura's, its like radar but aura like

"That is so cool! could i do that one day?"Chimed a exited Ruby

"it takes allot of practice and patience, but yeah you could" replied Michael

Michael and Ruby walked off to find Yang they found her with Pyrrha, Jaune and Wiess

"Yang! i was looking everywhere for you" Ruby pouted

Yang took one look at Ruby and immediately enveloped her in a missive bear hug

"AAWWWW RUBY! YOUR SO CUTE WHEN YOUR LIKE THAT!"

"EEEEGGGGGHHHH YAANG!...I CAN'T BREATH!"

As Ruby struggled to get out of Yang's iron grip Michael walked over to Jaune, Pyrrha and Wiess

"Hey Michael"

"Sup Jaune congrats on getting your own team"

"Thanks oh!...Michael this is Pyrrha, Pyrrha Michael

"Hello Pyrrha" said Michael extending his hand smiling

"Michael" said Pyrrha shaking his hand but giving him a calculative look which made him give her a small frown.

"Im sorry have we meet before?" asked Michael

"we might have once" replied Pyrrha

"Oh?"

"The 75th Mystal Regional Tournament remember?

"no i can't say i have"

"well let me remind you..."

* * *

Pyrrha was getting ready for her fist fight in the 75th annual Mystal regional tournament after getting washed and dressed she grabbed Milo and headed outside for her first match, she was up agents a Faunes boy with two swords and wearing leather armor with armored shoulder plates.

Just when they were about to fight they heard a multiple screams and roars coming from overhead then all hell broke lose a massive heard of Grim mainly Beowolf's and Ursa's were attacked the tournament Pyrrha got out Milo in its rifle form and started picking off the Grim as they got closer.

Pyrrha then got out her shield and transformed Milo into its spear form and was about to attack wen a manly figure in black landed in front of her creating a red shock wave that not only knocked her back but the Grim back as well, as Pyrrha came to her seances she looked up to see a large strong male figure in front of her he looked back at her with red piercing eyes and red aura flaring out of him Pyrrha crawled back in fear as she seanced his aura it was massive, intense and almost limitless the The Lone figure then walked up towards the grim and what Pyrrha saw next was nothing short of a massacre she almost felt sorry for the Grim as they got Slaughtered and Butchered and torn in half.

once it was all over The Lone Figure disappeared as quickly as he appeared shooting up into the air Pyrrha then continued to win the Mystal Regional Tournament for the fourth the forth time in a row making a new record, but she didn't forget that man and that aura, it was during the same aura she felt during the initiation that confirmed her suspicions about Michael.

* * *

_"Well shit...she remembers__"_ Michael thought as Pyrrha explained the whole thing to him and the group which had all gone quiet

"Am i right? or did i leave something out Michael...The Lone Renegade...

Michael had a sly smile on his face as Ruby, Yang, Wiess, and Jaune stared at him with Wide eyes and mouths as Pyrrha expected him to say something.

"Yes...It is true...Im The Lone Renegade" said Michael

"But...y..you cant..b..be" trembled Wiess

"How could you even?" Yang tried to ask

"I..t..thought you were a myth said Jaune

"I thought you'd be" said Pyrrha smiling for the first time in front of Michael

"Well I wanted to..OOOFF!" Michael was about to say more when Ruby tackled him

"O MY GOD MICHAEL! YOUR SO COOOOOOOOOL! IS IT TRUE YOU TOOK ON 2 DEATHSTALKER'S AND 2 NEVERMORE'S ON AT THE SAME TIME AND WON?" Ruby yelled in joy as he hugged Michael as hard as she was able.

"Ruby! get away from him!" Yang said as she dragged her little sister back

"*Hmph*" should of known you people would act like this...im going back to the dorm, see you guys later, oh and Ruby? yes it is true but I almost died of my wounds that day" said Michael as he walked off

"How did you know Pyrrha?" asked Wiess

"Im very good at sensing Aura, all i had to do was connect the dots it was obvious it was him" replied Pyrrha

The Gang now needed to decided on how to "deal" with this new Renegade member

* * *

**AN/ hey guys sorry this chapter was shorter than the others but im sure i made up for it in detail and Michael's secret being reviled.**

**Oh and leave a review on what YOU think on how the group should "deal" with Michael should they try and still be friends with him? or try to take up arms against him? please let know ;)**

**PS: the song played in this chapter is called Renegade by Duaghtry its quite fitting if i say so myself :)**


	10. snapped

RWBY The Lone Renegade episode 8 snapped

I do NOT own Ruby only this story please enjoy :)

**Word of** **warning this chapter gets dark towards the end**

* * *

Michael walked into the dorm, sat down on his bed and relaxed Blake was there with him reading her book there was a trying to summon the courage to speak to him, it was a while before she did.

"Do the others know?"

"Hm?"

"Do the others Know about the real you or not?"

"They do now"

Blake's eyes widened "what!"

"That red head...Pyrrha recognized my aura the same way you did and she has pretty much told everyone who i really am" Michael replied

"how did they take it"?

"Well lets see...Ruby jumped on me and hugged me with all her might and had hope and happiness in her eyes

Yang Pulled Ruby Away in distrust, i think her flirting will stop now (not that i didn't enjoy it)

Wiess was filled with terror and Began to tremble

Jaune thought i was only a myth

And Pyrrha had a smartass look on her face, so it was mixed overall"

Apon hearing this Blake sighed and looks at Michael " you obviously haven't heard to roomers and thought's of other people regarding you have you?

"No i have not"

"Well some people think you are a fearless outlaw-like Hero that take down the worse of the worse" Blake began

"And others think you are a cruel, bloodthirsty Psycho that has a lust for danger, so it would be obvious if reactions were mixed"

That's so mean...but im ok with that, Yeah well afterwords I walked away, I felt like i shouldn't try to explain myself to them and let it sink in"

"Probably for the best" replied Blake

another silence passed before Blake spoke again

"Hey Michael"

"Yeah?"

"what do you think about Humans and Fanues" She asked

"Why do you ask?"

"Because during your "travels" im sure you must of met the worst of the two species"

"yea you are right, though to be honest Humas...Faunes...they all the same to me"

Blake didn't expect to hear that answer

"really?"

"yeah in fact I find the female Faunes with Cat and bunny ears kind'a cute

Blake hid her reaction in her book she was relieved and blushing, relieved because such a powerful warrior and teammate who knows she is a Faunes and doesn't have a problem about it, blushing because she has cat ears and Michael find them (and that means her) cute.

_"Im so glad to hear him say that...and Maybe i should show him my cat ears maybe he would think im cute...What! shut up! why did I think that?!"_

Meanwhile at the entrance to the Dorms Ruby, Yang, Wiess, Phrrya and Jaune were talking about how they "deal" with Michael

"I still can't believe it The Lone Renegade under our noses the entire time!" said Wiess

"Whats so wrong about him?! he is pretty much everything we inspire to be!" pleaded Ruby

"Ruby he is a genocidal maniac! use some sense you Dunce!"

"ONLY TO GRIM AND CRIMINALS!" Ruby retorted

"Ruby i have to agree with Wiess for once as much as he is handsome, attractive, and a great fighter, he is still one of the most wanted Vigilantes out there and for good reason to, his Brutality, strength and merciless blood lust are the stuff of nightmares" said Yang

"I don't mind" said Jaune

"What!" Wiess retorted herself

"He's a nice guy ain't he? I'm sure we have nothing to worry about"

"Jaune...how dumb are you?" asked Wiess

"Hey!"

"What about you Pyrrha? what do you think? asked Yang

"Well as much as the roomers are true I respect him for who he is, a student of beacon trying to become a hunter so I think we should give him a chance" Pyrrha replied

"yeah come on Sis and Wiess give Michael a chance" said Ruby

"...well ok" said Yang agreeing to her sisters and Pyrrha's suggestion

"*HMPH*" was the only Wiess said as the group headed towards there dorms once Pyrrha and Jaune went into there dorm only to find a energetic Nora jumping all over a stotic Ren, Ruby, Yang and Wiess went into there dorm to them to find Blake reading her book and Michael relaxing on his bed.

"we've decided to take you in Michael despite your past and preset" said Ruby

"Well ain't that good to know" Michael replied

"in case you didn't know...Michael is the Lone Renegade Blake" said Yang turning to Blake

"oh she knows"

"WHAT!" both Ruby, Yang and Wiess said together

"Whoa calm down, i told her when you guys were coming back isn't that right Blake?" said Michael his eyes signaling to her to agree with him.

"Yes that's right, and i don't have a problem with it" Blake replied

"well ok then" said Yang sitting down on her bed

"Is there anything else we need to know about you?" Wiess asked Stubbornly

"Nothing that involves you Ice Queen" Michael replied just as Stubbornly

Wiess growled and slowly started reaching for Myrtenaster "I told you not to call me that" she said in a intimidating tone for a heiress

"That might not be the best move" said Michael clearly not Intimidated

That only made Wiess even more angry so angry that Ruby and Yang started to back up and Blake stopped her reading to see what was going on.

"how dare you...how DARE YOU speak to me like that!"

"Maybe I don't give a shit" simply Replied Michael though deep down anger was rising within him...

Wiess pulled out Myrtenaster and Pointed it at Michael "I hate people like you ESPECIALLY YOU! A BLOOD THIRSTY PSYCHOTIC EVIL BRUTE THAT HAS NO RESPECT!"

that did it

Michael's eyes darted up at Wiess and turned Demonic red, he shot out of his bed whacked Mrytenaster out of Wiess's hand, grabbed her by the throat and slammed her agents the wall, Wiess squirmed a bit so Michael continuously smashed her agents the wall with force Wiess was severely winded and couldn't breath under Michael's sudden rage his aura flaring out of him.

"AND I HATE PEOPLE LIKE YOU!, PEOPLE WHO LIVE OFF THE SUFFERING OF INNOCENCE!, PEOPLE LIKE YOU THAT SEND PEOPLE TO EARLY GRAVES ALMOST EVERYDAY!, PEOPLE LIKE YOU THAT DON'T GIVE A SINGLE FUCK ABOUT ANYTHING OR ANYONE ELSE AS LONG AS YOU LINE YOU OWN POCKETS!, IT'S PEOPLE LIKE YOU WHO IS THE REASON WHY THERE IS SO MUCH MISERY IN THE WORLD! PERHAPS I SHOULD BRAKE YOU TO TEACH YOU A LESSON!"

"MICHAEL! STOP!" Yang yelled trying to pull Michael off Wiess but it may as well be like an ant trying to move a mountain, Michael simply ignored Yang and continued to squeeze the life out of Wiess.

To Blake she was glued to her spot it was a terrifying sight to say the least it reminded her of when she was pressed up agents a train container with Michael's blade pressed up agents her throat.

"OK...im sorry" Wiess barley managed to get out with tears streaming down her face

but that wasn't enough for Michael he continued to strangle Wiess with one hand anger still present on his face

"Michael please stop..." a small voice came from the corner of the room Michael turned his head to see Ruby scarred out of her life with tears coming down her own face as well and trembling.

Michael let go of Wiess who inhaled in a deep breath as she coughed relentlessly and wheezing, Michael then walked out of the Dorm and down the corridor, a minute later team JNPR came to Team RWMBY's dorm

"Is everything ok? we heard shouting" said Jaune but he and the rest of team JNPR saw Wiess on the floor, Yang helping her however she came, Ruby curled up in the corner of the room trembling and Blake helping Ruby out however she can.

"Michael and Wiess had a fall out and this is how it turned out" said Blake

"We need to get Wiess to the school nurse she is in deep shock" said Yang

Yang, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora helped Wiess while Jaune looked after Ruby to the school nurse and Blake secretly left the group contempt on finding Michael.

* * *

**AN/ sorry if you are a Wiess fan but i did say this story will get dark towards the end  
**

**So what did you think? im sure you guys would have something to say on what just happened...**

**let me know with a review :)**


	11. Cold as ice

RWBY The Lone Renegade episode 9 Cold as ice

I do NOT own RWBY only this story please enjoy

* * *

It was night time and Michael was at Beacon Cliffs staring up at the sky the wind blew through his thick brown hair, and on his handsome yet cold face his stunning yet lifeless brown eyes stared up into stars, he was having an eternal battle in his consciousness about what just happened with Wiess.

_"Maybe i shouldn't of done that,_ _My rage might of permanently scarred her mentally" _the Human side of him thought

_"BAH! she is a little spiteful snobby Bitch! she deserved everything she got if not more!" _The other more Cruel Demonic side of him replied

_"That may be but she is just a girl she might not be aware of those things i said to her"_

_"oh Bullshit! she would know EVERYTHING about what her company has done she is the Heiress to it of coarse" _

_"But still This might effect the rest of the Team"_

_"Owell your The Lone Renegade for fucks sake! you could do anything alone!"_

_"...Poor Ruby she shouldn't of seen me like this"_

_"Ruby is very naive she needs to learn that the world isn't filled with happy daises and hopeful dreams, only death and destruction, the sooner she learns that the better"._

_"Gah! get the fuck out of my head!" _

_"BWAHAHAHAHA! were part of each other! always have been! you need to get your shit together Michael! The Lone Renegade wouldn't give the slightest Fuck about some White heard, cookie, arrogant, snobby Ice queen and a little red head that is so naive its laughable!_

_"SHUT THE HELL UP!"_

_"Admit it, your a killer! always have been! always will be!, you don't belong here a school for light hatred fools that have pathetic unreal dreams for the future NO! you belong on the battlefield with you sinking your sword into a Beowolf as it lets lose its last cries of pain before it dies, and you covered in Grim blood laughing into the night, has your time here made you soft?_

Michael's consciousness continued to ague but it stopped when Michael sensed a presence behind him he turned around to see Blake standing there.

"what the hell was that?" she asks quietly

"come again?"

"I said what the hell was that!" Blake almost shouts

"That's what happens when i get pissed" Michael replies

"Were supposed to be a team!" said Blake

"A team...well it ain't my fault is Wiess was acting like a complete and utter spoiled, ignorant Bitch"

"We all know what she is like and her dust company in which she is the Heiress of...believe me we both have ran into it before bu..

"Don't give me that crap"! Michael snapped causing Blake to step back in fright "You really haven't seen the Schnee Dust company at there worst have you?, ever heard of the time that They beat boys that wasn't even in there teens to death because they couldn't work in the dust mines because they were too tired TO work!?. Have you heard of the time a Faunes refused to work so the dust company beat him to an inch of his life and left his body pinned up to the entrance of one of there Mines as a warning to any other Faunes that might act up?!.

"Or maybe have you heard of the time where a Schnee dust mine collapsed, and since all off the workers were Fanues instead of bringing rescue, the Schnee Dust Company simply left the Faunes there to starve and die and "claim" that they were all killed during the collapse?!"..."I like that one it has a lot more OMPF!" said Michael wit a hint of sarcasm.

looking at Blake's face the amount of shock on it was apparent

"didn't think you would" said Michael turning away to look at the stars again

"How...how did you know?" said Blake with her voice filled with anger an terror

"How do ya think hmm?...i was there on all those days"

"WHAT!"

Michael now saw Blake in front of him grabbing him with two hands by the collar and staring into his cold lifeless eyes with her shocked and angry eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"I said i was there" said Michael who's voice was barely out of a wispier "and i stopped it"

"I killed the beaters beating the boys, hell i destroyed the whole mine and set the workers free, I set that Faunes worker free and made sure he was fed and watered before going back and destroying that mine as well, and as for the Mine that collapsed I personally dug my way through to get to the trapped miners underground and set them free". Said Michael who's words and face was emotionless.

But what happened next stunned him

Blake embraced him in a tight Hug squeezing as hard as she could agents Michael's hard, strong and war torn body

"thank you" were the only words Blake said

Michael stood eyes widened and standing there not knowing what to do, he eventually started to pat Blake on the back awkwardly.

it was very late at night and Ruby, Yang and eventually Wiess were in there beds sleeping Michael and Blake came into the dorm and got undressed they went to bed without ushering a sound.

Michael got up early the next morning to avoid more conflict.

* * *

Jaune was exhausted as he stood in front of his opponent more of all shocked he was barley standing and gasping for air while his opponent wasn't even tired at all in fact he was bored and standing there sword in hand.

Jaune's opponent was Michael

with the remaining strength he had Jaune charged Michael who's face showed a hint of amusement as Jaune swung his sword, Michael merely side stepped to the left and swung his foot out caching Jaune off guard, Jaune did a front flip in the air before landing on his face, a few laughs could be heard from the audience mainly from team CRDL.

as Jaune barely got to his feet he heard and saw Michael Yawn lazily, with all the Strength he had left Jaune leaped forward at Michael again but then the air was driven forcibly from his lungs, when he was about to strike Michael booted him hard in the chest.

Jaune never stood a Chance agents Michael

As Mrs GoodWitch explained about Jaune's aura being in the red Michael walked off

* * *

As team JNPR and RWMBY sat at lunch together except Michael who sat on another table, they talked about Jaune's problem with Cardin which resulted in Jaune leaving the table, the two teams attention then shifted to Michael.

Michael looked up to see Ruby, Blake and Yang give glances at his direction Ruby gave him a sad longing glance, Yang gave him a sad yet scared, glance while Blake gave him a worried and concerned glance (Wiess didn't even look in his direction)

Michael looked away however his eyes then shot towards the group like a bullet, he got up and walked towards them, his face was unreadable which made Wiess gulp however he walked completely past them and over to team CRDL's table they had been bullying a Fuanes named Velvet because of her Faunes ears

"Told you there real" laughed Cardin

"What a Freak!" said Russel

"Please stop" begged Velvet

"Or what!" Cardin threatened

"let her go" said Michael

"huh?" said Cardin getting up to face Michael

"I said let her go"

"HA! get lost loser!" spat Cardin

"You obviously miss heard me either you let her go, or I make you let her go!" Michael threatened with a raised voice

The auditorium went quiet as it looked like there was a fight about to start, team CRDL surrounded Michael

"You think you so tough huh? you ain't facing that weakling Jaune anymore" said Cardin

"Jaune will be a much better fighter then any of you will ever be" Michael replied mockingly

Cardin Growled and Threw a punch at Michael, Michael simply blocked it and gave Cardin a Large smack in the Jaw Cardin went flying back an into the wall everyone gasped at the sigh.

"ops my hand slipped" said Michael

Russel was the next to throw a punch Michael easily dogged it and tripped Russel up, as he fell Michael elbowed him hard in the stomach taking the air out of him, next was Dove as he attempted to tackle Michael but was only kicked in the face and sent crashing into another table and finally was Sky he tried to back off since his teammates got immobilized so quickly, but it was no use an unstoppable fury of fists enveloped his face before a final punch sent him to the floor.

The Auditorium was in complete silence both Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Ruby, Yang, Blake and Wiess stared in awe, fear and most oddly "want" at Michael who took an apple from Cardin's lunch tray

"Cherrs"

he then walked up towards Velvet she closed her eyes and waited for him to pass

Michael patted her on the head

"They give you anymore trouble let me know" he said and winked at her as she opened her eyes causing her to blush.

he then bit into the apple and left the Auditorium leaving groans and coughs of pain in the room

A couple of minutes later Yang spoke up "well...that was something".

* * *

**AN/ there you go guys i hoped you like it  
**

**what did you think about Michael inner battle agents his evil half? **

**Oh and im glad that Michael got to beat up team CRDL :) *evil laugh***


	12. Unity

RWBY The Lone Renegade episode 10 Unity

I do NOT own RWBY only this story please enjoy

* * *

Michael was walking down on one of the grand hauls off Beacon while other students watched him they had heard about what he did to team CRDL, his initiation and who he really was in reality Michael could hear whispers about him coming from behind his back some out of fear, some out to distrust, and others out of awe.

"Dude its Michael!, did you see what he did to Team CRDL?" one male student whispered

"Everyone knows that tho that's nothing compared to what he did on his initiation, he took on a Deathstalker multiple Boewolf's and Ursa's and didn't come out with a scratch!" replied another Male student

"What is he doing here? he is obviously to strong for all of us! so why is he here?" a Faunes Male whispered

"Its Ozpin he believes everyone has a chance at this school no mater who you are, that's insane if your this guy" a Faunes Female student replied

"Sooo...he's The Lone Renegade Hmm? he is a lot more Handsome in person" whispered a Human female

"what?!...he is a blood thirsty killer! that enjoys toying with his prey" quietly snapped another Human female

"I only kill the unjust and evil" said Michael who suddenly appeared from behind the two girls

while the girl that insulted Michael screamed and ran away, Michael turned and winked at the girl that mentioned he was Handsome causing her to blush.

"First year student Michael please report to the Headmasters office I repeat fist year student Michael please head to the Headmasters office". a voice on the speaker said.

"oh joy" Michael said to himself sarcastically

Michael made his way to the Headmaster office, he knocked at the door

"Come in" Michael heard Ozpin say he so went in

"ah Michael take a seat" said Ozpin so Michael did

"I just heard about what you did to team CRDL..." said Ozpin with a humble tone

"Yes" replied Michael

"Care to tell me why?"

"They were bullying another student, a Faunes girl"

"i see"

"good to see that you do"

"Michael..."

"ok..ok"

"well team CRDL will be punished for what they did but that is not the main reason I brought you up here" said Ozpin

"I wander what it is..."

"well recently i was in the school infirmary and i saw your teammates and team JNPR holding a certain traumatized Wiess"

_"oh great"_

"And when i asked them what happened it was apparent that you and Wiess had a fallout and it resulted in you pinning her agents the wall with your hand on her throat choking the life out of her, care to explain to me why that as well?" said Ozpin his tone getting more serious.

"well...ok im just going to be honest i hate people like her there stuck up, snobby and down right careless for other people...she needed a wake up call"

Ozpin just sat and listened as Michael continued to talk

"Wiess clearly reminded me of people i "delt with" in the past"

"and i guess you mean your previous engagements before you met me?" Ozpin guessed

"yes back when i was The Lone Renegade...tho i still am ive ran into dozens of people like Wiess and it didn't end well for them".

"Michael you chose team RWBY because it was the team that suited you best an..." Ozpin began

"What! no its not! i chose it because I.." Michael stopped himself from saying more ( it involves Blake and the White Fang) "I can't say why"

"well at the end of the day Remember what i said about taking the first step, it was your choice to pick team RWMBY you make up the M of that name, your not on your own any more you have teammates, people to look out for and in return they will look out for you...they are more than willing to be your friends Michael you just have to open yourself to them" said Ozpin who's humble voice was like the voice of reason and logic.

Michael sat there in silence and processed Ozpin's words

"I know Wiess can be a bit much at times but she has agreed to apologize the next time she sees you, it is best if you do the same" said Ozpin

"ok" said Michael his mind set straight by Ozpin's humble words

Ozpin showed a warm smile

"your a good man Michael and you know it, even in your past you chose your own way, it may not have been the right way at times but you stick to it none the less, you would make a heroic hunter"

"thank you" replied Michael who stood up a walked out of the room

Ozpin chuckled _"He is going to go far, despite his past"_

Michael was once again walking down a haul when realization dawned on him and he was himself again, he was almost in a trance with Ozpin's words.

"Wha... wha?...What just happened to me?"

he remembered Ozpins words

"Damn...Ozpin's got a way with words"

* * *

Later on Michael was with Blake in Professor Oobleck's class after getting an answer completely wrong Jaune looked like a complete fool in front of the class after Pyrrha getting the answer correct and Oobleck telling Jaune and Cardin to stay behind Michael and Blake along with the rest on the class started to walk back to there dorms

"Blake"

Blake turned around to see Michael coming towards her before she could say anything he spoke up

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior recently its been viscous and im sorry"

Blake smiles "Its fine Michael but im not the one you should be apologizing too"

"Of coarse"

Blake and Michael made there way to there dorm they opened to see Wiess (who immediately started to back up a little bit) Ruby who was happy he was here but curios to see what he was going to do and Yang who just stared at him

"I wanted to apologize for my recent actions they were wrong and disgraceful" he turned to Wiess "and I wanted to apologize especially to you Wiess for almost killing you...im sorry"

"And I..I wanted to apologize t..to you too Michael I know i can be very difficult to be with and it..was my fault i started this and im sorry" said Wiess with shame in her voice (who knew Wiess had a heart?)

They shook hands

"YAAAY WERE A TEAM AGAIN" yelled a happy Ruby

"welcome back Michael...it was cool to see you kick team CRDL's ass" said Yang with a smile Though Yang smile was a bit to ere in Michael's opinion.

Blake patted him on the shoulder and team RWMBY was united again!

* * *

It was at night and Michael was Jumping along the Rooftops of the school hoping to find a good spot to look upat the stars and relax when he heard Jaune talking to Pyrrha and it sounded like Jaune was very distressed so Michael listened in.

"You think i need help?" said Jaune

"No! that's not what I meant" replied

"But you just said it"

"Jaune Everybody needs a little push from time to time, that docent make you any different from the rest of us, you made it to beacon! that speaks volumes over what your capable of!"

_"so...Jaunse's having second thought's hmm?"_

"your wrong...I don't belong here" said Jaune

"That's a terrible thing to say coarse you do" replied Pyrrha

_"How so Jaune?"_

"NO I DON'T...I wasn't really accepted into Beacon...I didn't go to any combat schools I didn't pass any tests I didn't earn my spot at this academy I got my hands on some fake transcripts and i lied..."

_"what?"_

Both Jaune and Pyrrha argued until Pyrrha left both sad and disappointment and Michael was more than a little Pissed

_"...DAMN IT JAUNE REALLY? YOU FUCKING IDIOT"_

Michael was about to confront Jaune and smack him upside the head...hard...When Cardin came into view and Much to Michael growing anger Started to Bully and Blackmail Jaune about his fake transcript

_"IVE SEEN ENOUGH!" _

Michael Jumped and landed on the roof getting both Jaune's and Cardin's attention

"Michael?" they both said in unison

"Leave Cardin Now" said Michael and Cardin unwilling to go through the same beating at the hands Michael immediately backed off and went back to his dorm

"and you Jaune..."

Jaune wasn't an aura tracker but he could tell Michael was pissed

"What the Fuck were you thinking Jaune! hmm? why are you here!"

"Leave me alone Michael!" Jaune almost yelled

"Leave you alone HAH! i feel like smashing your head into the ground until its a pancake right now!, now answer the question!"

"FINE! because i wanted to become a hero like my family but im to worthless!"

"Jaune if you want to become a hero you need to earn it! not to just jump in on the deep end!" said Michael

"but look at you! you did it alone and look how you turned out!" snapped Jaune

Michael eyes narrowed and in a flash of speed he grabbed Jaune by the collar and pinned him up agents the wall

"Don't You Fucking Say That! If You Knew What Ive Been Through You Would Be Fucking Terrified Of Me! "Ive Been Through Hell Jaune! My Childhood HELL! I Had No Childhood! Ever Since I Was A Small Boy Ive Been Fighting! Fighting To Survive In This Cruel World! The Reason I Survived, Is Because I EARED MY PLACE TO SURVIVE! So Don't You Give Me That!.

Jaune was speechless with what Michael just said to him, Michael let him go and Jaune feel to the floor Michael crouched beside him"

"Look the next time you see Pyrrha apologize to her she is nice girl and if you let her go there will not be another like her for you...ok? Said Michael whose voice voice was soft and caring

"ok..." said Jaune

"happy to hear it" said Michael who turned and walked away.

* * *

**AN/Well that's that let me know with a review on what you guys think of Michael now...  
**

**As always PEACE!**


	13. a new enemy-an old experiance

RWBY The Lone Renegade episode 11 a new enemy-an old experience

I do NOT own RWBY only this story please enjoy

* * *

It was in the middle of the day and Team's RWMBY JNPR and CRDL was along with Professor Goodwitch were on a school trip to the forest of forever fall.

"Yes students the forest of forever fall is indeed beautiful, but we are not here to sight see Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and im here to make sure none of you die while doing so" said Goodwhitch

while everyone (but Michael) was looking around in awe at the forest Michael was bored out of his mind

_"BORING! ive came here meany times before there's nothing good about it, accept the sap from the trees taste like golden syrup"_

Professor Goodwitch instructed the group to get samples from the tress and keep in there own group while doing so Michael followed team RWBY while trying and eventually losing himself in his thoughts on how he could brighten up his day he found himself alone in the forest.

"huh? where did the others go?...owell ill just get my sample and go"

Michael pulled out Lone Fate and sliced open a tree at head height, red sap came gushing out he then filled up his jar with the red sap when it was completely full he turned to leave but then he had an idea he arced his hands in a bowl shape and let the red sap cover his hands he then drank the sap like soup...ah the taste...it was so divine...so heavenly... it was rare that he had any time for this find of pleasure thanks to him being The Lone Renegade.

he licked his hands clean of the red sap and was about to leave when he heard a low growl coming from behind him he spun around in a fighting stance...there was nothing...he looked around always alert, always in his guard he heard more growls coming from all around him before a loud low roar echoed throughout the forest a creature came into view from under a shadow ..

it was hard to make out but it looked like a large dog sized creature that looked like a cross between a Panther and a Rapter it had four legs, had black and red skin with only white pupils for eyes it also had razer sharped teeth which was covered in drool

"well...your a new one" said Michael the creature only snarled in reply slowly getting closer coming into the light it observed michael

"I haven't seen you before either, but your Grim none the less"

"The creature dashed at Michael who manged to to jump out of the way but the creature was smart it used it's own momentum as an advantage and lept again catching michael off guard disarming him of Lone Fate"

"WHAT THE FUCK"?! yelled Michael as the creature lept on him, the next thing he knew he had his hands on the creatures head tying to stop it from tearing out his throat

_"THIS THINGS STRONG!" _Michael thought to himself he then flowed his massive, powerful aura into his hands and with some effort snapped the creature's neck, it went limp and fell on Michael it was heavy...yet it was able to move so fast...just then more of the creatures came into view pissed that Michael had killed one of them.

Michael jumped to his feet and grabbed Lone Fate as he got into his fighting stance the creatures surrounded him

_"only one of then was almost able to kill_ me"Thought Michael as he pulled up his hoodie and face mask_"this could be quite entertaining"_

The creatures charged him he dodged one attack and blocked another as a third creature attacked Michael swung his leg out and kicked it square in the jaw it went flying back, then he dodged another attack aimed at his mid section Michael then swang lone Fate at the creature's head but it lept out of the way...

_"there fast too"_

A creature lept on his back its heavy weight almost pulling Michael over, Michael face cringed as he thew the creature off him and before the creature had time to react Michael stabbed Lone fate into its chest. Michael was then swiped hard in the face by a pair of claws blood came gushing out of his face Michael grunted in pain but despite that Michael regained himslef, and as he hit the dirt he used his arms to Catapult himself forward, two footing the creature that swiped him hard in the gut Michael's eyes was red and red aura flared out of him and out of Lone Fate, he sliced the creatures head off but then he was lept on again by yet another creature but this time it bit him hard into his shoulder and neck, Michael let out a cry of pain and anger he through the creature off him despite the blood he didn't feel anything, Michael jumped high into the air and brought his red blade down upon the creature that bit him despite the speed Michael was travailing at, the creature lept out of the way with relative ease and when Michael missed, another creature slashed at his chest easily going through his armor and skin.

Michael got pushed back by the swipe, bleeding out on his face, shoulders, neck and chest he fell to one knee The creatures surrounded him growling and snarling literally daring Michael to bring it.

_"It...It has been along time that Ive been like this...on the verge of defeat...at the hands of a new enemy...all my opponents have only mainly been messily Beowolf's and Ursa's...how easily Ive forgotten...the Adrenaline...my hot blood rushing around my body...my heart almost beating out of my chest...finally an enemy worth killing...finally...i feel...ALIVE!"_

A massive red aura came out of his body it was blinding to all those who saw it Michael raised from the ground  
he did a death stare at the Creatures who looked lightly frecked out (as Grim)

"I AM MICHAEL AND ON MY HONER AS THE LONE RENEGADE I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!, YOUR HEADS ARE MINE!

Michael dashed towards a Creature at a whole new speed the creature only had enough time to acknowledge the fact the he was there

"YOU WILL BE THE FIRST"

He sliced off the Creatures head in a speed that the human eye could not watch, Michael then dashed to creature that bit him he attempted to remove it's head with lone but it jumped out of the way just in the nick of time. it then counter attacked but all it attacked was an after image Michael appeared behind it.

"GOODBYE"

with his left hand that wasn't holding lone fate he grabbed the creatures head and ripped it off taking the spinal column with it

Two more creatures attacked from behind Michael span around and reversed turning kicked them in the face as they went flying back Michael appeared behind them as he brought in his blade in from the right he sliced of one creatures head but the other with an amazing amount of flexibility managed to control it's momentum blocking Lone Fate with its claws and using its tail like a whip, slashing Michael right between the eyes, shockwaves hammered michael's body from that attack shoving him back, but the adrenaline made him shrug it off.

"RRRRRAAAAHHHHH"! Michael let out a bloodthirsty war cry as he grabbed the creature that whipped him a with pure demonic speed and started hammering it with his boot The creatures head quickly became mush inter the assault.

"MORE...I WANT...MORE! growled Michael who didn't actually sound like Michael any more his voice was deep and demonic however his sight was getting dizzy

"GIVE...ME...MORE...AAUUGH" Michael collapsed to the floor just as the creatures started to retreat

"MICHAEL"! he heard a voice say as sight darkened

* * *

"What Michael fought...were a group of Lurkers" Ozpin said as he looked out of his window holding a mug of coffee as he spoke to team RWBY

"Lurkers?" questioned Wiess

"Yes there a relatively new species of Grim they hunt in packs and can blend into almost any wilderness they use there weight and speed to there advantage by pouncing and pinning they prey to the ground before killing them but they are very agile, flexible and intelligent they adapt, like a perfect predator in there brief known existence they have taken down whole groups of hunters and huntresses and only the most strongest have the skills to kill them, its a good thing that they are rare".

Ozpin turned around to look at team RWBY with honest eyes

"If Lurkres are here ill take the steps necessary to keep them away from Beacon You four look after Michael"

"ok" team RWBY answered

Team RWBY made there way to the school hospital they found him in a bed unconscious

"How is he"? asked Ruby to the one of the nurses

"He has lost a lot of blood but we've managed to stabilize him but his wound are bad as well especially the wound to his neck"

"how long will it take to heal?" asked Blake

"depends on how strong his aura is" replied the nurse

Yang put her arms around Ruby and Blake "that wont be that long he will be fine" she chimed

Both Blake and Ruby nodded and team Ruby headed out the door Ruby turned her head to Michael unconscious state one last time

_"Get well soon Michael"_

* * *

**AN/ DANG I LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER! :D Michael was in a spot of trouble don't you think?  
**

**Oh and could anyone guess where the Lurker came from? ill give you a clue its from a game ;)**


	14. Memories and Dreams

RWBY The Lone Renegade episode 12 Memories and Dreams

I do NOT own RWBY only this story so please enjoy

**Oh and i would just like to say thanks to all the positive feedback im getting i really didn't think this story would get this popular so thank you, all of you.:) **

* * *

A young Michael was running through a forest he couldn't have been older than 9 or 10 it was snowing heavily no...it was a blizzard, the young Michael was exhausted he hadn't eaten in days and he was very cold but never the less he kept running he had to get away from "them".

Michael was truly on his last legs as he ran away but it was in vain a Huge Beowolf came out of nowhere and charged at him, in a sudden dash of speed Michael Pulled out his Curved long sword and cleanly sliced the Beowolf in half before another Beowolf ambushed him from behind Michael seance this and jumped into the air before bringing his sword down upon the Beowolf's head, the Beowolf jumped out of the away and swung its right claw down on Michael who responded by swinging his blade to the left cutting off the Beowolfs right arm the Beowolf let out a shriek of pain Before Michael silenced it by cutting off its head.

Michael was exhausted, tired, hungry and thirsty but let least he had time to rest he sat down in the corner of a tree, closed his eyes and tried to get for sleep but he was awoken by the sound of heavy boots he opened his eyes to see a man standing above him he was waring light leather armor with pads on his arms , chest and legs he had big strong heavy boots, was also wearing leather trousers and was carrying an assault rifle of some kind . The man himself had grey hair which interacted that he was getting on a bit, had Hazel eyes and had a rough face but then Michael's eyes shifted to a bottle of water in his hand.

"Your getting stronger" the man said as he looked at Michael who was staring at the bottle of water in his hand with need and want

The man dropped the water down at Micheal's feet Michael quickly opened the bottle and drank, the water felt like new energy being flooded into his body at least his thirst has been quenched, Michael looked up at the man about to say something the man raised his hand to stop him

"If your hungry you look for food don't beg, don't be helpless because being helpless...?

"is a sin" Michael's young and innocent voice replied

Man turned and walked away a small smile on his face "correct"

Michael lowered his head to think about how he could get some food to ease his hunger but he mentally kicked himself when he saw two dead Beowolf's beside him he quickly decided to make a fire (which was difficult considering the snow and cold) he made it and grabbed his curved long sword and started to peel off the skin of one of the dead Beowolf's to get to the flesh inside, Michael used some sticks to hang the pieces of Beowolf flesh above the fire as the flesh cooked Michael's hunger was almost out of control he had a good mind to get the flesh raw but he controlled himself.

when the flesh was cooked Michael tore the pieces off and ate them despite them being roasting hot but he was to hungry to care once the flesh pieces where finished off he cut more pieces of Beowolf flesh and cooked them to.

Running, Pain, Training, killing, Starvation, and Thirst...this was Michael's life before he became The Lone Renegade

* * *

it was late at night Ruby came to see Michael who was still in his bed

"hello Michael it's me Ruby" she said

"its been quite a bad day, Wiess and Blake have had a fight and we cant find Blake"

Ruby leaned in closer to Michael "and Blake's a Faunes!"

"i hope you get well soon Michael im missing you" said Ruby before she let out a cute little yawn

Yang had been looking for Ruby for a while she had checked the Drom's the mess hall even the ballroom but she couldn't find her anywhere

_"Damn it Ruby where are you"_

On a hunch Yang checked the Medical area and what she saw gave her a massive smile. Ruby curled up in a little red ball on Michael's bed her little red head agents Michaels bear chest soft snores emanating from her.

_"That is just sooooo cute!"_

as she picked up Ruby and held her in her arms just couldn't help but notice Michael's chest the perverted part of Yang (we all know and love) took over

"_I might as well take a look nobodys gunna find out after all" _

Yang puts Ruby down on another bed and pulls the quilt cover back that covered Michael's body and what she saw WOW'd her Michael's wounds had healed up perfectly thanks to his aura and the doctors and nurse, that looked after him Michael looked like he had been chizzled from stone his chest was well defined with a few battle scars on it, next her attention came to his arms they weren't bulging with Muscle but it was evenly defined, she then noticed his abs the most gorgeous abs she had ever seen! she put her hand out and felt them the muscle was as hard and rock, but the skin was as soft as silk she then decided enough was enough she picked up Ruby and when to the door but not before she looked at michael again...

"sorry Michael but Ive got to have that body of yours" cooed Yang as she walked out with Ruby.

* * *

Michael woke up in the forest he had no idea how long he was asleep for or what time it was in the day he let out a yawn and pulled himself up he started to walk, walk to where? he didn't know he was looking for something an aura, an aura of the man who unlocked his aura after walking for what seemed like an eternity he finally seance it.

It was getting very dark very quickly Michael kept on following the aura he sensed when he heard a loud twig snap he swung around sword in hand, a massive white Ursa came out of the trees it looked at Michael before letting out a nerve shattering roar...it charged at Michael

Michael dodged the fist few of the Ursa's attacks before counterattacking himself sending slashing and stabbing wounds at the Ursa's face the Ursa shrugged it off and tried to stomp on Michael, Michael through himself out of the way and jumped on The Ursa's head and started to attack the the bone armor on top But Michael was not strong enough his sword simply bounced off the Ursa's bone armoud head harmlessly, and the Ursa threw Michael off it and Swiped him hard with its claws Michael went flying back and smashed into a rock blood pored out of his mouth his young child body was shattered upon impact.

The Ursa walked with purpose up to the ruined body of Michael thinking this was an easy snack it how wrong when red aura flared out of Michael and dispute all the pain he was in struggled to his feet and got into a fighting stance

The Ursa charged again but this time it met a diffract kind of resistance it's strikes were parried and and countered more effectively and soon enough the Ursa was on the defensive Michael was completely emotionless letting his aura take control of his broken body.

The Ursa decided to strike back my swiping again Michael blocked and counter attacked by swinging his blade in from the side cutting off one the Ursa's arms The Ursa lept back in shock off having one of its arm's cut off Michael didn't hesitate, he quickly charged up his aura and charged forward like a red bullet his curved long sword went right through the Ursa's skull killing it instantly.

Michael collapsed to the cold ground leaving his weapon in the head of the dead Ursa, Darkness started to enveloped him as his wounds returned and his aura faded, but just as he began to black out he noticed the same man that gave him the water earlier walking up to him only one word managed to come out of Michael mouth before he fell into unconsciousness

"K...K...Khan"

* * *

**AN/ there you go people i just felt like i needed to give you a bit more back story to Michael  
and what his child life was like. **

**As always give me your thoughts with a review...PEACE!**


	15. A different past but the same Reality

RWBY The Lone Renegade episode 13 A different past but the same Reality

I do NOT own RWBY only this story please enjoy

* * *

Michael's young innocent voice coughed out several times before Michael himself got up his body was aching all over but he was alive...and THAT was the important thing he had survived, survived to fight another day.

He had woken up early in the morning next to a dying camp fire the sun had only just started to rise over the mountains and he could hear Beowolf howls in the distance.

"so your awake" a male voice said to him

Michael's head turned to the left to see the man that put him through that ordeal yesterday it was his Mentor and the closest thing Michael had to a father...Khan

"Are you gonna..."?

"No that's enough of your training for now you can rest for a few days" said Khan as he grabbed a piece of bread and gave it to Michael

Michael ate the piece of bread while Khan watched him he had raised Michael ever since he was a toddler he had known Michael's parents Mr and Mrs Williams for a long time before Michael was born

* * *

Kahn was a Huntsmen he went to and graduated from Beacon when he was young he was part of team PRKO Khan's weapon was a assault rifle that looked very close to a modified AK47 with a integrated Holographic sight, Bayonet and an underbarreld shotgun, and on that team with Khan was Randy Williams (Michael's father) him and Khan were friends and when team PRKO graduated from Beacon, Randy fell in love and Married a young Huntress named Rebbecca Roberts (Michael's Mother) they got married and settled down in a small village aside from doing there jobs as Hunter and Huntress they decided to have a child and when they found out it was a Boy they named him Michael. Khan regularly visited the town to say hello to his teenage-hood friend, his friends wife and little baby Michael.

But on day when Michael was a toddler Khan was traveling to the Village he saw a horrific sight the village was in flames! Khan quickly ran down to the village and it was swarming with Beowolf's

_"Randy, Rebbecca i hope you safe"_ thought Khan as he fought his way past the Beowolf's firing his assault rifle, 7.62 millimeter dust rounds penetrated the Beowolf's blowing them to pieces one Beowolf manged to get in close and tried to swipe at Khan but its head was instantly blown off by Khan's underbarreld shotgun once khan had fought off the Grim, (for a while at least) Khan had found Randy and Rebbecca they were surrounded by dead Beowolf's and a few dead Ursa's but much to his sadness Rebbecca laid dead in a pool of blood her throat ripped out But Randy was still alive but badly wounded.

"Khan..." spluttered Randy

"don't move ill heal you up" said Khan

"Don't bother im done" replied Randy as he coughed up more blood

"Randy..." Khan began

"NO KHAN PLEASE! get Michael and get out of here" Randy yelled with tears streaming up in his eyes

"But Randy..."

"please do this...for me...and for Rebbecca raise Michael like your own...and make sure...he survives this... world..."Randy stopped breathing

Khan was sad on the inside as one of his closest friends has died but on the outside he was emotionless he quickly took Randy's curved long sword (which would soon be Michael's) ran into Randy's house grabbed Michael who was in his cote crying his eyes out and ran from the village he had raised Michael by himself ever since, making him go through rigorous, cruel and terrifying training that could be seen as hell or totally unacceptable to anyone Else's eyes, one such training would include Khan dumping Michael in the middle of a forest that was filled with Grim and watched him as he fought to survive this could go on for days, weeks or even months. this type of training shaped Michael's to his very physic when Michael was done with his training that Khan had put him through he was just as emotionless, controlled and resilient as Khan was, as well as picking up some of his fathers traits along the way.

* * *

The young Michael finished eating his bread and drank some water before standing up and walking away

"Were are you going?" asked Khan

"to train" came the simple reply from Michael

"I said you could rest for now" said Khan

"I don't care" Michael once again replied _"and i want to kill something"_

A small smile came to Khan's face _"Just like his father"_

* * *

Michael groaned as he woke up in the school hospital but he eyes slowly opened he realized he wasn't in the forest of forever fall his eyes now shot open and he shot out of his bed and got in a defensive stance, Ruby was in front of him.

"Michael calm down! your in the school hospital we brought you here after you got attacked buy a new kind of Grim! Your ok now!"

Michael slowly lowered his guard and afterwords Yang and Wiess came into view Ruby waved them over as Michael got his shirt and armor back on.

"so..." Michael began "how long was i out for?"

"two days" replied Ruby

"hmm...and has anything happened when i was out...and wheres Blake?

"well..."replied Ruby

"Something happened" said Yang

Michael got told about everything that had happened the fight between Wiess and Blake about the White Fang and how Blake ran away

"_HMPH...Unfortunate" _thought Michael_  
_

"I think we best look for her" said Michael

The four had been looking for Blake in the city of vale for a while even with Michael's aura sensing abilities he couldn't find her

"BLLLLAAAKKKEEE" Ruby yelled

"BLLLAAAKKEE" Yang yelled

"BLLLLLAAAAKKKKEEE WHERE ARE YOU" Ruby yelled again

Ruby then turned to Wiess

"Wiess your not helping"

"do you know what would help...the police" retorted Wiess

"that's a bit mean Wiess" said Michael

Ruby growled

"What it was just a Idea, and who would of known it anyway a member of the White fang right under our noses!"

"Former White Fang..." said Michael

Both Wiess, Yang and Ruby darted around and looked at Michael shock was on there faces

"you knew about this!" yelled Wiess

"Well as we are being honest about this yes i ran into Blake before she came to beacon, when she was still a member of the White Fang"

"WELL THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT IT SOONER!" yelled Wiess clearly Pissed

"BECAUSE SHE WAS AFRAID WIESS!" Michael retorted Wiess was about to yell again but she stopped herself and backed down, remembering what happened the last time she got Michael angry.

"I think Wiess's hair looks great today" came a new voice

team RWMY turned around to see Penny a "Friend" Ruby had apparently made when Michael was in the school hospital

"Penny?!" said Ruby

"Um who's this?" said Michael

"Salutations im Penny its nice to meet you" said Penny

"Umm likewise" said Michael

"so...where's the Faunes girl? asked Penny

"you mean Blake? how did you know she's a Faunes?" asked Yang

"The cat ears" Penny replied

"how do you know that she wears a Bow..."Yang trailed off at the last bit

_"Finally figured it out" _thought Michael

"she's not here at the moment"

Shock made its way on Penny's face

"Don't worry Ruby as your friend i wont rest until i find her!" Penny declared

_"There's something wrong with this girl"_ though Michael as he looked at her there was something about her that her...different

"its okay Penny right guys...guys?"Ruby looked around and saw Yang and Wiess gone only Michael was there

Ruby Sighed

"Come on girls lets continue to look for Blake" said Michael

* * *

It was two hours later when Michael finally was able to sense Blake's aura

_"She certainly knows knows how to hide ill give her that"_ "Guys i found Blakes aura it's coming from the docks lets move!"

Michael, Ruby and Penny made there way to the docks they did find Blake but she was with another blond Faunes boy, fighting the white Fang and a tall man with orange hair wearing a white trench coat with red coleus, big black gloves and had a Cane weapon it was Roman

Michael beamed _"well look who it is__"_

"HEY" yelled Ruby

"oh hello red" said Roman

"Ruby?" said Penny

"Penny get back" said Ruby before she got hit by a projectile blast fired from Roman's cane

"RUBY" Penny yelled

"Penny look after Ruby make sure she is okay! ill take take of this!" ordered Michael

Michael then Jumped off the roof of the hanger they were standing on and confronted Roman

"Well well well looks like you didn't take my advice" said Michael as he unsheathed Lone Fate

"Do I Know you?" replied Roman

"Hey! Im offended by that" said Michael as he pulled up his hoddie and face mask and Romans eyes shot open instantly

"YOU!" yelled Roman it was him! The Lone Renegade! the boy that almost killed him by that Dust mine (back in Episode 3)

"me" Michael replied with a smile underneath his face mask

"Im ready for you this time you Fucking Brat!" Roman yelled as he aimed his came at Michael

"Well see" replied Michael

Roman Fired several shots at Michael in Which michael easily dogged he then dashed towards Roman at an insane speed and did a frontal attack and Roman Managed to actually block it

"well you've certainly gotten stronger since i last saw you but have you gotten faster?" said Michael

Roman then found himself spinning around, using his cane to deflect attacks from the sides but some strikes got through cutting open skin and flesh Roman then dropped a smock grenade that exploded in Michael's face causing him to stumble back, using this opportunity Roman fired more shots from his cane at Michael.

Michael blocked the first projectile causing his grip on the ground to slide and then he ever dodged or jumped over the remaining projectiles but when Michael was ready to charge again Roman was already in a Dropship about to leave

"Sorry Renegade but this is were we part ways!" said Roman and flew off Michael had a good mind to use his aura and fly after him but he was part of a team now he had to look after and look out for them now.

As Wiess and Blake made up and team RWMBY became whole once more Michael looked up towards the night sky and breathed some deep gulps of air.

_"out of the frying pan into the fire"_

* * *

Roman was in a hanger waiting for a certain someone however he was taken by surprise when they got there

"How very disappointing Roman" came a Female voice"

Roman "Whoa! wasn't expecting you so soon"

"We were expecting...More from you"

"Hey Cinder you were the one that told me i should work with those Dogs from White fang anyway"

"And you will continue to do so...wont you" Cinder said while holding fire in her hands

she walked forward Emerald and Mercury to the left and right of her

"We have big planes for you Roman all we ask for is a Little...cooperation" Cinder continued

"...I met him there"

"Hmm?"

"The Lone Renegade i met him again...at the Docks...he goes to Beacon now" said Roman

"and your sure of this?" said Cinder

"Positive" Replied Roman

Cinder, Emerald and Mercury then turned and walked towards the door

"Continue with your work Roman" Cinder then stopped and looked in Roman's general direction with fire in her eyes...Literally

"Well handle The Lone Renegade.

* * *

**AN/ AAHHH! I did it! i fished season 1 of RWBY! Thanks Guys i Literally couldn't of Done it without your support now Ive done season 1 ill continue to make episodes, just not in the story line im already planning one now...  
**

**Oh and Now that season two is out ill wait a bit before continuing RWBY The Lone Renegade with the proper storyline ill wait until chapter 3 or 4 **

**And as always let me know what you think about this episode as well your reviews are what drives me so go ahead im all ears :D PEACE!**


	16. Old Freinds

RWBY The Lone Renegade episode 14 Old friends...

I do NOT own RWBY only this story please enjoy

* * *

(2 weeks later)

Team RWMBY were walking through the streets of Vale happily talking amongst themselves well Yang, Wiess and Blake were Michael was walking behind them his eyes forever vigilant on the streets, it was something he couldn't help doing being The Lone Renegade en all it was second nature to him checking for anyone or anything that could pose a danger.

Ruby was walking beside him looking up at him with those big innocent silver eyes looking with wonder and awe at the strong, powerful and Majestic figure in front of her, Michael had been on team RWMBY for weeks now but to her it seemed only a day, despite her best efforts at getting to know him she still really felt like she didn't know him at all.

Ruby poked michael on the arm to get his attention his head turned to face her

"Yes little red what is it?"

"why are you..."Ruby stopped her question in its tracks as her eyes widened in hope and happiness and her face stared at a window

"huh?" Michael turned to the window to discover it was a Bakery shop and much to his dismay what was in very front of the window was freshly made...Chocolate Chip cookies

_"uh oh" _Michael knew what came next_  
_

"COOOOKKKIIIEEESSSS!" Ruby howled

The rest of team RWMBY had to run over to stop Ruby from Glomping all over Michael begging him to get her some cookies.

"Ill get you some cookies Ruby" said Yang pulling Ruby off Michael and giving him a flirty wink.

Michael had noticed that Yang's flirty side towards him was becoming more common as the days go by, while most of the" flirting" he brushed off as jokes but some of it he had noticed was "more Serious" so to speak, if he didn't know any better Michael would think Yang had a crush on him...

Michael stood outside the bakery with Blake and Wiess as they both talked about the upcoming Vale tournament Michael stayed quiet he only spoke when spoken too, Blake did notice this she was once scared shitless of Michael ever since the incident at the train yard when she was still with the White fang but coming to know him on team RWMBY Blake realized that beneath the cold, calculated, deadly and somewhat sadistic Lone warrior she once knew him by, there was a good man with a heart of gold underneath.

Wiess on the other hand was still scared of Michael ever since he snapped at her and pinned her to the wall with his hands and started shouting about all those things that the Shcnee Dust company had apparently done, she had a different view on herself afterwords, AND she had to second guess to she would say to other people especially when Michael was around, but even Wiess herself knew that Michael was a good man and she had to respect that.

"hey Michael" said Blake

"Yes?" Michael

"what do you think about about the Up coming Vale tournament"

"meh" was his only reply

"What kind of answer is that? "said Wiess joining the conversation

"well its not like im not looking forward to the Vale Tournament but i would prefer it if i would face off agents opponents that are on..."my level"

Both Wiess and Blake knew what Michael was talking about With his massive powerful and seemingly limitless aura and including the amount of raw power he can put through it, also the skill he has with Lone Fate, makes him by far the strongest student in beacon.

Wiess and Blake continued to talk when Michael noticed a van park nearby and a man step out carrying something on his shoulder it was covered in cloth Michael noticed more men come into view his eyes widened when the man who was carrying something on his shoulder pulled the cloth off reveling it to be a weapon.

"DPG!" Michael yelled as he tackled Wiess and Blake to the floor

**(AN/ DPG Dust propelled Grenade) **

the dust missile went into the bakery and exploded in a flash of orange the explosion rocked a nearby car on its side Michael lept into cover taking Wiess and Blake with him.

"What was that!" Blake yelled

"What going on"! Wiess shrieked

"Were under attack! Michael yelled in reply while sticking his head out slightly above the car he saw more men armed with assault rifles and SMG's firing at them

"by who?!" Blake and Wiess shouted at the same time

A bullet almost hit Michael in the head "DAMMIT! I don't know who just return fire!"

"Blake pulled out Gambol shroud in its pistol form and returned fire while Wiess pulled out Myrtenaster and started hitting the "hit squad" with Stasis Glyphs and Michael jumped over the vehicle pulled out Lone Fate and began to deflect and dodge bullets he dashed to two gunmen that were firing at him and cut up there assault rifles the hit men's jaws dropped before Michael cut off their heads, he sliced through another hit man before he heard another launch, at the corner of his eye he saw a rocket screaming straight at him, activating his aura he did a twisting jump in the air the rocket passed inches by his face, the rocket hit another car that went straight into another shop.

Michael appeared in front of the Rocket smith and cut him to pieces before he had anytime to react another hit man appeared behind Michael but the hit man caught several rounds in the chest from Gambol shroud, the remaining Hit quickly men ran off Michael looked at one of the corps of one of the hit men he had a logo of a Black shield with two red swords criss crossing one another Michael knew who they were.

"Great...these guys"

"Everyone ok?" Michael yelled

"im fine" Blake replied stoically

"im ok and Ruby and Yang are just knocked out" said Wiess

* * *

Team RWMBY were back at beacon and were telling Ozpin and Glynda what happened

"I know who they are Professor" said Michael

"You do?" Ozpin replied

"Yeah they are a criminal organization called the Red Blades who i managed to piss off"

"how did you do that"?

"i killed one of there leaders the last time i was in Vale"

"That's...understandable" said Ozpin

Michael stepped forward "With your permission id like to chase down the hit men of the Red Blades and...Make sure they don't attack us again"

"...Very well the rest of your team will go with you"

"No"

"Im sorry?"

"I cant risk that" said Michael

"Michael..."Ruby began

"look if the red Blades find i have a team they will hunt you as well, NO I cannot risk that"

"So you want to go alone?" asked Ozpin

"Don't worry i already know of a guy that can help me out" replied Michael

Meanwhile in another part of Vale a Certain young man with Jet black hair, pale green eyes and a very bored and Stoic look in his face suddenly sneezed

_"...I think someones been talking about me...I wonder who..."_

* * *

**AN/ Hey guys so sorry for the absence i took a...aw who the hell am i kidding i have no excuses  
**

**Sorry for the short chapter the next chapter will be longer since im making my own plots for now**

**Oh if anyone thought this chapter was lacking...I agree with you but some reviews will be appreciated, cheers **


	17. Red sun

RWBY The Lone Renegade episode 15 Red Sun

I do NOT own RWBY only this story please enjoy

Warning! this episode gets bloody

* * *

_"Where is he?"_

Michael was looking through the outskirts of Vale keeping an eye on his aura seance's he was looking for someone he knew for a long time, someone who's aura level was on the same as his, someone who had Jet black hair and pale Green eyes, someone who was considered to be alive and dead at the same time by those who saw his face, Michael was looking for Richard.

**(AN/ if any of you forgot who Richard was he is one of Michael's few friends before he came to Beacon, they were both talking to each other in a Bar at Episode 1 and was in Michael's dream at episode 6 go back and read those chapters again if you don't remember)**

Michael eyes widened

_"Found you"_

He continued to walk until he was in front of a large building Michael filled his legs with aura and jumped he sawed through the air running up the building he jumped off the ledge and got to the top, and standing in front of him but with his back turned to him was a lone figure with Black hair and wearing mostly leather cloths with small plates of armor on his arms and legs, he was looking at the surrounding buildings.

"Richard"

there was a pause before Richard turned around and faced Michael

"Its odd seeing someone of your stature going to Beacon" Said Richard he had an ere calm tone to his voice barely out of a whisper, and his face was stoic and bored but at the same time Emotionless and Lifeless

"Well what can i say its not that bad when you get used to the nice meals and warm beds" replied Michael

"*Hmph*"

"Richard Ive got a favor to ask"

"and whats that?"

"I need you to help me cripple The Red Blades"

there was another pause before Richard Spoke up

"I believe it was me who told you that it wasn't the best idea to kill the leader of The Red Blades in the first place, because if you did they will join the other countless criminal organizations trying to kill you"

"What you fail to see is the bigger picture, if i hadn't of killed the leader of The Red Blades they would of continued to smuggle highly explosive dust into vale thus putting lives at risk" said Michael

"bah! you and seance of justice"

Michael sighed "Richard you are a good guy but you can't handle yourself when you ignite your aura, once you fuse has been lit there's no stopping it...am I wrong?...Green eyed Demon?"

Richard looked down and closed his eyes

"I would prefer it if you didn't call me that"

"Of coarse I didn't mean to bring up your past so are you in?"

"well...ok however i have to ask why would you come to me?" Richard asked

"Because you know where The reds blades are based and I don't want to end up destroying half of Vale looking for them" replied Michael

"I guess you could say that's your fault right there" said Richard with a small emotionless smile on his face

"heh nobody's perfect"

* * *

Two figures walked towards an Iron gate both were wearing hoodies Richard was in front

"here it is"

Michael looked at the iron fence and the building in front of it

"Really? this place is built like a fortress what should we expect when we get in?" asked Michael

"A Fuck ton of enemies including drones and maybe a tank or two" replied Richard

"A tank?!"

"is that a problem?"

"hell no"

"good follow my lead" said Richard

with his Hoodie covering his head Richard walked up the the gate which was made of metal and as if on cue a slot opened and a pair of eyes looked through.

"hey who are yo.." The guard couldn't finish his sentence because Richard with pure strength and power booted the metal door wide open crushing the guard on the other side

"knock knock"

inevitably the alarm went off and men armed with SMG's, assault rifles and shotguns came out of the entrances Richard sighed, threw off his hoodie and with a flick of his wrists out came two long and sharp Predator Blades two on each hand Michael did the same and unsheathed Lone fate and stood next to Richard.

The guards opened fire a hail of bullets came at the two young men, they charged forwards deflecting bullets as they did so Richard stabbed his predator blades through one guards eyes and them used his other blades to slice another guards throat open he then did several back flips to dodge incoming bullets, and span around like a spinning top with his arms and blades extended. To any guard that was far enough to not get effected by the blades all they saw was blood flying everywhere and body's getting decimated, all the while Richards face didn't loss it's stoicness in the slightest.

Michael on the other hand was making mince meat of the guards one guard ran towards him firing his assault rifle Michael blocked the shots and sliced him in the chest neck and face blood squirted out rapidly another guard with a shotgun fired at Michael's head Michael simply stepped and tilted his head back to avoid getting his head blown off, did a downward sweep to take the guards legs out from Beneath him, Michael then stabbed Lone Fate through the guards chest, blood came out of his mouth as Lone fate went through his lungs.

Soon Droids and a tank came out of one of the Entrances

"Michael go into the building! and Kill there new leader!" shouted Richard as he stabbed another guard through the throat with his predator blades

"What about you! said Michael as he snapped a guards neck

"Trust me i got this" said Richard as his face turned from emotionless to a cold bloodthirsty smile and his pale green eyes were growing darker

Michael nodded and dashed to the entrance of the building cutting up more guards and droids as he did so and jumped over the tank he knew what was coming especially when Richard was in_ "that"_ kind of state, and would prefer not to be around on what happens next.

Richard watched Michael leave

"Finally after so long i can let loose"

Richard unleashed his Dark Green aura it it was just as powerful as Michael's it cracked the ground as it EXPLODED outwards making a sonic boom smashing all windows nearby.

"HHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Richard yelled as his Pale green eyes were replaced with Murderous Dark Green eyes The guards were stunned they were frightened on what will happen next.

Michael could hear there screams of pain and fright as they got torn apart by a bloodthirsty, berserk and super sayan Richard

"Fucking Hell Richard"

* * *

Michael quickly made his way up the building floors taking care not to get spotted or quickly hacking down security he ran into what appeared to be a large Cargo area

"this place is huge"

A sudden figure caught Michael's attention

"well well well looky what we have here..."

Michael looked at the figure he was a hulk of a man who was bald, fully Armored from head to toe, had a slight slang to his voice and had what appeared to be two (Scottish) Claymore swords behind his back.

"Ah Michael The Lone Renegade so nice of you to show up" the man said

"Do i know you?" Michael replied

"you should, I am HADES THE VACUO'AN INFERNO!" he said raising his arms into the air

_"lets see now his name is Hades, he is full of himself and the new leader of The Red Blades...OH YEAH! i remember him"_

_"_I remember you your that psychotic crazy basterd that killed a bunch of people in Vacuo" said Michael

"And your the Brat that killed our boss" Hades snapped back

"And...you gonna do something about it" Michael challenged

At that moment the ground began to shake and above Hades a large Spider droid appeared it made intimidating robotic sounds as it walked towards Michael

"oh...nice toy" said Michael

Hades began to walk away

"Come find me on the roof if you survive" he said

The spider droid launched multiple small missile's at Michael, he dogged them and began to run around the spider droid trying to attack it from behind but the missiles were heat seeking which meant no mater which Direction Michael ran and where the missiles were launched from they always came at him. Michael Jumped high into the air and landed to the top of the spider droid where he then cut off the Missiles launchers and began to stab the top of the droid Multiple times trying to dislodge or destroy its main system capacitor which controls the spider droid itself, Michael's eyes widened however when the spider droid jumped into the air Michael jumped off of the top when it collided with the ceiling almost squishing him. The spider droid now deployed its two large badass chain guns and fired right at Michael.

"oh Fuck"

Michael began to use his aura to deflect and cut the bullets coming at him but even Michael using his massive powerful aura couldn't handle over 200 rounds of death per second coming straight at him, he jumped out of the way and took cover behind some nearby containers The spider Droid didn't let up it shot at the containers repetitively, Michael used the cover to get behind the Spider Droid he filled he body with aura and once again jumped on top of the spider droid he quickly cut off the chain guns and then started to slash the Spider droids armor rapidly sparks and electricity started to to come from the spider droid Michael jumped off the machine and walked off towards the roof as the spider droid collapsed and exploded.

* * *

Meanwhile Richard pulled of a power circuit of a drone and dodged a slice attempt by a red blade soldier with his Predator Blades he stabbed the soldier in the back the soldier screamed in agony but Richard wasn't done there, he shoved his arm into the soldiers back and pulled out his spine taking his skull with it...

He then heard a loud bang and simply stepped to the side as a tank shell whizzed past his face and destroyed more of the gate he saw the tank pointing at him, smock emanating from its main cannon.

"Hmph"

Richard picked up a Grenade an ran towards the tank, the tank fired another shot in which Richard easily dogged and jumped onto the tank, with his predator blades and his massive strong aura he cut off the main cannon of the tank and threw the Grenade in there he jumped off and since the grenade went of in the tanks shell supply the tank exploded in a massive fire ball, enveloping anyone nearby.

* * *

Michael walked onto the roof towards Hades who was waiting for him

"how this Michael we cn play out here without any distractions"

"Whats your games Hades hmm?"

"oh you would love it in going to sell your decapitated head to the White Fang and when i do ill bring The Red Blades up to a whoooooole new level"

"HA! bring it baldie! lets see where that mouth takes you"

"oh ive been watin for a chance like this! a chance to kill The Lone Renegade...I will make this slow an Very Painful" said Hades as he Pulled out his two Claymores

Michael pulled out Lone Fate and got into a fighting stance

Hades lept forward in a frontal attack with his two claymores Michael parried the attack and counterattacked with a down wood blow on Hades head, Hades blocked with one claymore and did a thrusting action at Micheal's abdomen Michael quickly dogged and appeared behind Hades with an upward strike on his legs hoping to immobilize Hades however it failed when Hades quickly side kicked Michael in the face Michael reeled back Hades took fall advantage of this and let lose a fury of strikes on Michael.

Michael managed to deflect most of the Strikes but not all of them cut appeared on his arms and shoulders, Michael Grunted as the wincing pain began however he quickly saw an opening in Hades attacks and went for it, he lunged Lone Fate at Hades's shoulder going straight through the armor Michael then capitalized by tripping Hades up, Hades fell to the floor but somehow blocked Michael's stabbing attempted to finish him, Hades kicked Michael off, lept back up and charged in again.

_"Well what do you know...This guys good"_

The two exchanged attacks and parry's before Michael once again saw an opening he brought Lone fate down on Hades's chest slicing through the armor, this time it was Hades that reeled back and Michael reversed turning kicked him on the head Hades went flying back and landed with a loud thud, Michael remaining in a fighting stance as Hades got up.

Hades then slammed his two claymores together they began to meld and widen eventually transforming into a Requiem blade

"ILL SLICE YOU IN HALF!" Hades cursed activating his black aura

_"That's a big ass Blade"_

Hades attacked again but as his attacks were very powerful (Most of the time more Powerful than Michael's) they lacked speed, Michael soon got the hang of this and when Hades launched another of his attacks at Michael's left side Michael blocked it (which took up a lot of strength) elbowed Hades in the eyes and with a clean shot Stabbed Lone Fate through Hades's chest...it was over

* * *

Richard was surrounded by the dead his predator blades were socked and dripping with blood and in his right hand he held a still beating heart of the last Red Blade soldier he had killed, a small grim laugh came from his mouth

* * *

Ozpin was on a Balcony over looking Beacon academy but especially looking at the sun...it was red

"Ozpin a red sun..." Said Glynda

"Make no mistake Glynda a lot of blood was spilled today"

* * *

**AN/DAMN this chapter was a real SOB to finish but it was worth it  
**

**So what did you guys think? please let me know with a review  
**

**Oh and with Michael What do you guys think of Richard? and how Michael and Richard work together?**


	18. The new kid

RWBY The Lone Renegade episode 16 The new kid

I do NOT own RWBY only this story enjoy

* * *

Michael laid back on his own bed sighing greatly, he always licked to relax at the end of a very..."Busy"...day he looked around his dorm it was empty...only two beds...Michael then noticed the door open and Richard came walking in.

"Welcome to your new home" said Michael

"Its great to be here" replied Richard with a sarcastic Tone to his emotionless voice

* * *

Michael came out of the building where he had killed Hades and destroyed that spider droid he went outside to see a Richard who's blades covered in blood, dead bodies all around him and...was that a heart in his hand?!.

Richard himself was back to his cold, emotionless and lifeless state he was looking down on the ground almost ignoring the fact that Michael was staring at the death, destruction he had caused.

"WOW Richard...you never cease to amaze me " said Michael as he looked around at the sight

"ill take that as a complement" Richard Coldly replied

just then they heard meany meany sirens coming from every direction it sounded like the entire VPD (Vale Police Department) was coming after them

"Shit VPD we gotta get out of here" said Michael

"on that I agree" said Richard

The two quickly put non and pulled up there Hoodies and face masks and darted away from the buildings unfortunately as they ran they ran straight into the police, there sirens were screaming as the cars sped towards the two.

"MICHAEL!" Richard yelled

"GOT IT!" Michael replied

The two them jumped from car to car landing one leg on each roof as they lept forward they quickly cleared the police and ran back to central Vale, during the commotion Michael had another talk with his..."other side"

_"So...had fun?"_

_"oh shit not you again" _

_"come on admit it you had fun"_

_"yeah i did...the most amount of fun ive had in days" _

_"of coarse you did"_

_"hopefully_ _that should stop The Red Blades in there Tracks for a considerable amount of time"_

_"you and Richard should of Burnt the whole place to the ground"_

_"if i was super pissed i would of" _

_"Hmph Richards more fun"_

_"well if you like him so much why don't you become his Dark, disturbing, blood thirsty half conscientiousness then?" _

_"Are you Jealous?" _

_"fuck off"_

_"you are Jealous! WoW ive never felt so loved...by myself" _

_"...This conversation is over"_

"Well i guess that's that" said Richard as he caught his breath

"thanks Richard i couldn't of done this without you" said Michael

"anytime" said Richard before he sighed

"whats wrong?" asked Michael

"my life has become very boring" Richard replied

"oh?"

"yeah i missed the old days, what we just did back there was the most fun Ive had in well over a year"

"me too...However there might be a way i can fix that" said Michael

"hm?"

"I "Might" be able to get you in at Beacon"

"what?"

"yeah I could if i manage to persuade Ozpin the headmaster of that Academy to let you in you'll be in for a lot of fun"

"Ozpin?! how is that old bag still alive?"

"Dont be a dick,...so how about it?"

"Michael you know what im like i wont fit in there" said Richard

"Hey they made me open up to them and saw me at my wors.."

"But they haven't seen me at MY WORST Michael im called "The Green Eyed Demon" for a reason"

"Just trust me on this, they'll accept anyone with open arms so long as you are powerful enough...in which case you are so come on give it a shot"

Richard looked closely at Michael

"I...Haven't seen you with this amount of honesty in a long time Michael...ok ill give it a go" said Richard

"good man"

* * *

Michael and Richard took the airship back to Beacon there they found Team RWBY

"Hey Michael!" said a gleeful Ruby as she Ran up to Michael

"Hey Sup Ruby" said Michael as he looked down on the cute silver eyed redhead

"Hey Handsome" said Yang with a flirty smile

"Uuh Hey Yang" said Michael going on the cautious side

Michael smiled and nodded at Blake and Wiess who did the same back.

"who's this" said Yang as Team RWBY looked at a bored and stoic Richard

"This is Richard hes a friend off mine im going to try and get him into Beacon"

"TRY" and get me into Beacon"

"Richard..."

"Hmph"

"Well eerr...Nice to meet you Richard" said Ruby as she extended her hand

Richard just stared at her stoically before Michael convened

"Richard isn't a people person but were gonna change that Richard aren't we?" said Michael

"Hmph"

Team RWMBY and Richard walked to the headmasters office, when there team RWBY left to go back to their Dorm leaving Michael and Richard on there own

"ok Richard this is how its gonna play out ill go in and speak to Ozpin about you and recommend you to his School, once I do that he will ask for you when you go in just be yourself, you are a good guy and if Ozpin sees that you'll be accepted in no time." said Michael

"Yes mum"

"stop being a Dick"

"Make me"

"Faggot"

"Moron"

"Dickweed"

"Shit for Brains"

"ok just shut up! im going in the see Ozpin" said Michael as he knocked three times on the door

"come in" a humble voice came from inside

Michael opened the door and walked in Giving Richard a Peace sigh as he walked in Ozpin was there on his desk

"Ah Michael what do you need?"

"Im here to talk about recommending a new student into Beacon"

"You mean your friend behind the door..."

"...Uh Yes"

"Ive already sensed his Aura its as powerful as yours...However its pretty late in the semester"

"he's like me"

"oh?"

"He's like me just with a different personality"

"I see...send him in"

Michael opened the door and signaled Richard to come in he then stepped outside and waited for a full fifteen minutes before Richard stepped out and signaled for him to come in, the two young men stood before Ozpin

"Ive decided to let Richard become a student here at Beacon...Congratulations young man "

Richard nodded in reply

"However he will needed to go through his initiation and become part of a team" said Ozpin

"that's easy just bring him to team RWMBY we'll take him in" said Michael

"Im afraid i cant allow that"

"what?"

"teams normally consist of four people, five at the very most to have a team of six cannot be allowed"

"so whats going to happen then"

"I think it is for the best if you both form a team of two"

"I see...What about the rest of team RWMBY?

"They'll understand, You Michael are the only person that knows Richard in this school do understand?" Both boys heads nodded to show a reply.

"Very well when Richard finishes his initiation you two will be referred to as team MR for now".

* * *

"Come on don't be like that, this is a fresh start" said Michael

"Michael you've set me up in a School full of Panzes and Faggots how can I not be like that?" said Richard as his voice dripped with Sarcasm

"Oi ill belt you one in a minute" said Michael

"Whatever" said Richard as he sat down on his bed

Just then someone knocked on the door Michael answered it, it was Ruby

"Hey there little red"

"hey Michael how ya doing?"

"Just fine Ruby what about you?"

"Fine just came to see you...So you and Richard are a team now?"

"Yep Richard will start his initiation tomorrow he is really looking forward to it ain't that right Richard?"

"Hmph"

"Oh cheer up you miserable Barsted!"

"Don't make me Repeat Myself Michael!"

"Well if that's it Ill be going" said Ruby but Michael had noticed the sadness in her voice so he grabbed her by the hand pulled her close to him and gave her a hug, Ruby's eyes widened but she soon she embraced Michael fully, Ruby enjoyed hugging Michael he was her inspiration, he was everything she wanted to be despite his dark past and along with Yang...she also that a Crush on him"

As they broke up the hug Michael noticed Ruby's eyes were full of Hearts

"Ruby? are you..."

What happened next stunned him and almost made his eyes pop out of his head Ruby grabbed Michael by the collar pulled his face close to hers and kissed him...her lips pressed agents his and her eyes were closed making the kiss as passionate as she possibly could.

Richard: 0_o

when she Broke contact both breathed in for air

"Ill see you later Michael" said Ruby as she skipped to her dorm

Ruby made her way to her dorm and jumped on her bed a blush and a smile still present on her face

"what are you looking so happy about?" asked Wiess

"Oh nothing" said Ruby

_"I Just Gave Michael My Fist Kiss! Im So Happy!"_

Michael on the other hand was still trying to figure out what just happened he walked back to his bed in silence Richard was staring at him

"...o...k...then" Michael managed to say

"Michael" said Richard

"what"

"Pedophilia ain't cool man..."

Michael's eyes first Widened while a Large Blush formed on his face then his eyes angrily narrowed at Richard

"SHUT THE FUCK UP RICHARD!" yelled Michael

"Eheh heheheheheh" Richard darkly chuckled

* * *

**AN/ hey guys...so I hope none of you are mad that I made Michael and Richard there own team to me Richard joining Beacon was the only Idea i had of him Staying in the story, and since you guys obviously licked him in the last episode to me it made sense  
**

**Oh im telling you now**** the next few Episodes in this story are going to be COMPLETELY DIFFERENT to my previous Episodes...just to let you know **

**and as always let me know what you guys though with this episode with a review PEACE! :D**


	19. What The Hell Is This!

RWBY The Lone Renegade Episode 17 What The Hell Is This!

I don NOT own RWBY only this story please enjoy

* * *

**Ok guys before you read I just want to remind you that the next few chapters starting from this one WILL be A LOT DIFFRENET from the previous chapters, and i want to let you know that Ive always wanted to do something like this in my story or any story to be precise, Ive already got permission from Exvnir, You Are Right...Not and H'te Rarpee to make these next few chapters so above all try to see the Humor, relax and most of all enjoy :D.**

* * *

Michael woke up in the Morning he got out of bed to see Richard standing up in front of a open Window Richards cold pale green eyes met Michael's.

"Morning Princess" said Richard

"Morning Dickwod" replied Michael

The two got dressed but then Michael spoke up

"So Richard looking forward to your initiation today?"

"Hmph" was Richard only reply

"Something tells me your going to take your time" said Michael as he put on Lone Fate

"Well yeah ill have to wake up to your Dumbass every day for the next four years" said Richard

"well...Fuck you too" said Michael

The two young men finished getting dressed and washed they went to get breakfast they entered the auditorium they got waved over by team RWBY...well actually just Blake, as both Michael and Richard sat down they had noticed Yang holding Ruby's cookies Wiess was doing her nails and Team JNPR was happily having breakfast.

"YAAANNNGGG! GIVE ME BACK MY COOKIES!" yelled Ruby

"Not until you tell me what happened last night that made you so happy..." said a devious Yang

"uh oh" said Michael while Richard smirked

"you were over the moon last night" said Wiess

"and you were Blushing" involved Blake

"Sooo if you were really happy and blushing...that means...it was something intimate..."

"Pardon me I forgot something back at my dorm" said Michael, this was bad Yang could find out What Ruby did to him at any moment.

"Peeeeedo" whispered Richard as Michael walked away loud enough for Michael to hear it but quiet enough for team RWBY and JNPR not to hear Michael scowled at him in reply.

"Did you kiss someone?" asked Yang with disbelief in her voice

"NO...No no I didn't!" begged Ruby though Ruby did her best to be honest but Yang knew she was lying, Ruby was never a good lair.

"You Did OMG My little sister got her first kiss! well...who was it?"

Ruby had a look of "someone please kill me now" on her face

"Come on sis...if you want these back" Yang motioned the cookies above Ruby's head Ruby was desperate for her cookies

"ok it...it was...it was MICHAEL"

There was a long silence as team WBY and Team JNPR (while Ruby finally got her cookies) looked at Michael who had stopped walking and did a long and depressed sigh while Richard was just watching...an emotionless look was on his face as he simply watched what happens next.

Michael was about to turn around when Yang suddenly appeared in of front him and grabbed him by his collar

"Did you Kiss My sister!" Yang almost yelled

"To be fair she kissed me" replied Michael who was stoic at this point

"really?!"

"Yes"

"Well...im waiting"

"what?"

"Wheres mine..."

"WHAmmph!"

"Both Team's RWY and JNPR mouths hanged open as Yang's lips met Michael's, Michael felt something enter his mouth Yang's wet confidant tongue intertwined with his they both danced together, Yang's body pressed up against his he could feel her large, soft, and tender breasts push against his chest, Michael's brain was almost in meltdown and his heart had skipped a beat.

Richard: _"So that's what he gets up to here...Saucy Fucker"  
_

When Yang broke contact Michael didn't know what to do or say he just stared at Yang like he had just seen a ghost

"I hope you enjoyed it "said Yang with a slutty tone to her voice, she started to walk away giving some extra swing to her hips giving Michael a nice view of her ass

"because i did"

Michael just turned and walked away he needed to be alone to clear his mind on what just happened

_**"Would Richard Nightwind please report to Beacon cliff for initiation, repeat Richard Nightwind to Beacon cliff"**_

"oh yay" Richard sarcastically said to himself

* * *

Fortunately for Michael all first year student's where given a week off from today onwards that provided him with all the time he needed...or so he thought

**(AN/OK lets have some fun)**

Michael was walking down the streets of Vale minding his own business when he heard someone familiar call his name

"Michael!"

"Hmm?" Michael looked behind him it was Jaune

"Hey Jaune long time no see"

"yeah no kidding how are you Michael"

"fine Jaune just fine"

The two walked on in the streets talking what life has been like for then when they last met.

"Hey michael"

"yes?"

"About what you said to me on that balcony"

"what about it"

"Well i did what you said about earning my way here i practiced hard, very hard and now i feel like I actually belong here and things between me and Pyrrha are great!"

"Im happy to hear that Jaune I really am" said Michael who was smiling

"yeah its great! oh...Can I talk to you about this morning?" said Jaune

Michael grunted in response

"Oh come on your face was priceless! you look like you just swallowed a mouse" said Jaune on the verge of laughing out loud.

"Oh hardy Hardy Har" Michael replied flatly

"Come on now, how did that kiss feel?" asked Jaune

"Wet"

"Did she use tongues?"

"oh yeah"

"nice"

Michael then looked at Jaune

"Jaune you act all high and Mighty about girls but have you actually got any experience with girls?"

"Well I have Pyrr..."

"Other than Pyrrha"

"uuummm...no" said Jaune defeated

"Exactly you shouldn't be so confidant, Ive meet girls that would love nothing more than to tear into soft hearted blue eyed guys like guys you apart" said Michael with a small shudder going through as he remembered past experiences.

"Maybe I could meet them" said Jaune in which Michael facepalmed

"Jaune...did you hear what i just said?"

"Well of coar.."

Michael's and Jaune's conversation was cut off by gunfire around the corner a highjacked truck carrying many crates of dust each dust type different from the other it was being chased and shot at by the VPD (Vale Police Department) and one of the shooters managed to score a...very very fateful shot and the bullet manged to dislodge a crate it was straight for Jaune.

"JAUNE!" yelled Michael and pushed him out of the way, the crate ended up hitting Michael instead, it hit him with such force that it knocked him through a wall the crate shattered as it his him releasing the dust content inside.

Michael went through the wall and hit the floor with a loud thud a strange Pink mist enveloped him as he was on the floor making him choke and gag as he breathed it in.

"MICHAEL! MICHAEL ARE YOU ALRIGHT! said Jaune as he ran to Michael as the strange pink dust dispersed and vanished.

"ARGH! *COUGH COUGH* OH GOD OH ITS IN MY MOUTH!" wheezed Michael

"MICHAEL!" yelled Jaune as he cleared the rubble

"Ugh my aching head" said Michael

"are you ok?" said Jaune leaning down beside Michael

"I got hit by a crate, smashed through a wall and almost chocked to death on the contents inside that crate, all to save your ass but apart from that...yeah im Peachy" said Michael as he jumped to his feet

Jaune looked at Michael in disbelief

"What ive taken worse knocks in my life Jaune, im ok"

* * *

Michael and Jaune were once again walking down the street however something was...different girls were giving the two young men mainly Michael odd and strange looks, Michael was used to being stared at his whole life either from Awe or Fear, he was viewed as a Heroic Vigilante or a Bloodthirsty Genocidal Butcher, since he was The Lone Renegade but these stares had a certain...Danger to them a danger michael hadn't seen before...

The stares were of Hunger and lust and a certain want for something...

"Michael what's going on?" asked Jaune "there a lot of girls staring at you"

"You don't think Ive noticed?!" said Michael who started to walk at an elevated Pace

"Excuse me" a young feminine voice came from behind them

Both Jaune and Michael turned around to see a pretty girl with moderate length violet hair with the same colored eyes and wearing what seams to be pop uniform as if she is going to a party.

"Wanna go out together" she asked Michael

Jaune's eyes almost poped out of his skull while Michael replied with a simple...

"what?"

"I said do you want to go out with me Gorgeous! the girl said while she hugged Michael, stroking his chest with a single finger

"We can do all kinds of things together and once were done we can do...other things" she said while reaching down and GRABBING Michael's manhood.

Michael actually gasped while Jaune was just completely Blank

"Um look lady no thanks" quickly said Michael as he grabbed Jaune

"but"

"NOPE BYE!" and Michael and Jaune rushed off

Michael and eventually Jaune when he had come back to his seances ran and stepped inside a dust shop called From Dust Till Dawn.

"What The Hell Was That!" said Jaune as he caught his breath

"how the fuck was I supposed to know" said Michael as he looked out of the store window

"Aint you supposed to be MR Experience or something!?"

"What! no! Jaune im not!, I just have common seance!"

Just them both Jaune and Michael noticed the same girl that had "attacked" Michael before appear again accept this time there was a whole gang of girls with her.

"hide!" said Jaune and with that they hid, thankfully the girl gang walked right by

"ok ok lets go im sure it was just a one off thing right Michael?"

"yeah yeah im sure your right" said Michael

"Hey Good looking"

"eh?"

Michael turned around to see a young woman but was older than Michael with long blond hair and thick rich orange eyes she was wearing causal cloths and was on the pretty side herself

"whats your name good looking?"

"um?"

"Come on whats your name, we can go back to my place" the woman said while pressing her impressive "rack" against Michael's chest.

"UM! WHAT THE FUCK LADY?!" yelled Michael as he backed up as far as he could

"oh don't be like that" the lady said "don't you want to know what i look like underneath these clothes?" Said the lady as she undid one of her buttons on her top and was walking sensually up to Michael

"Fuck this im out" said Michael as he darted out of From Dust Till Dawn, holding down the urge to keep his Manhood from "_Growing_" Jaune ran after him.

Jaune was running for quite a while but had no idea where Michael had gone off too he was just about to give up when...

"Psst Jaune"

"hm?"

Jaune looked around and saw Michael by a Dark ally Jaune looked around to see if anyone else was there before going to Michael

"Michael you ok?" Jaune asked

"No no im really not" Michael replied

"ok ok ok we need to think" said Jaune "have you done anything that might of attracted Girls to you this morning?"

"Well there was that one indicant with Yang but but she was always acting flirty around me anyway, and i didn't even know those two girls anyway"

"Hmmm" Jaune didn't know what to think girls were flogging to Michael suddenly and without warning and they were acting Slutty and sex crazed

"*SIGH*I got nothing im afraid"

"Thought so" said Michael "Though i have to admit i was expecting something like this to happen to you Jaune"

"What?!"

"Well you are the lovable Idiot everybody knows and cares for ,so I just expected this sort of thing to happen to you"

"Hey im offended by that" snapped Jaune

"Just telling the truOOFF!"

Michael was then tackled from behind by a unknown person when he was flipped over looked up he saw a Finely toned athletic Faunes girl with medium but some of it spiky brown hair and colorful yellow feline eyes and had Fox ears, she was wearing tights and a short top that showed off her stomach which had a well tuned but not unattractive six pack.

_"How could I not off sensed_ her_" _Michael thought to himself

"Jaune...help please" said Michael

But as Jaune was going to help he was violently punched in the testicles by the Faunes girl, he collapsed to the floor in agony

_"Useless" _though Michael as the girl attention came to him, she mounted him and started to Purr

"Why hello there sexy who might you be?"she purred

Michael just stared back at her in annoyance however his eyes shot open when the Girl started to kiss him all over and, was going to take short shirt off.

Michael grabbed her and shoved her back using his aura as he did so, the girl went flying into the wall knocking her out Michael walked up to her to check if anything was broken, when he found out there wasn't he picked a still groaning and moaning in pain Jaune up and threw in over his shoulder.

Michael then jumped high into the air and landed on a roof he then (still carrying Jaune) jumped from roof to roof trying to avoid public places.

"This...isn't right"

"I should go back to Beacon"

But unknown to Michael this strange ordeal for him had only just begun.

* * *

Meanwhile Richard was walking through the hallways of Beacon a small lifeless smile was on his stoic face, he had just finished his initiation and any students that had been watching him they would have known why he was called...

The Green Eyed Demon

Fortunately half the school had been watching him and as he walked down the hallways of Beacon, there were whispers about him he could hear coming from all around him.

People stared at him in Awe and Fear

_"I might like it here after all"_

* * *

**AN/OK guys i think most of you know what story plot I this from...and believe me i had a lot of fun typing this down and Im sure you guys had fun reading it...if not than i wouldn't recommend you read the next few chapters of this story.**

**The credit goes to Exvinr for coming up with the original Idea for this story and id like to thank, You are Right...Not and H'te Rarpee for letting me use this plot for my story thank you all.**

**And of coarse leave a review on what you guys think and if you have any Ideas of you own. PEACE **


	20. Oh You Have Got To Be Kidding Me!

RWBY The Lone Renegade Episode 18 Oh You Have Got To Be Kidding Me!

I do NOT own RWBY only This story please enjoy

* * *

Jaune was groaning and moaning of exhaustion both he and Michael had been walking for hours around Beacon cliff

"Tell me Michael why are we going this way again?" Jaune moaned

"Because the only way other than this way to get to Beacon is to take the airship and I WOULD NOT prefer being chased around on that thing so i would prefer the slow and safe, route around and up Beacon Cliff"

Jaune groaned in reply

"Jaune think about it, this long walk is a good way to improve your fitness" said Michael

"yeah terrific" said Jaune sarcastically

The two surprisingly didn't run into any Grim on there way up to Beacon cliff well apart from a Nevermore in the distance it was dark when the two made it to Beacon, Michael and a exhausted Jaune made there way to there Dorms said goodnight to each other and stepped inside there dorms.

Michael walked into his Dorm and saw Richard stoically siting on his bed keeping quiet

"So...How did your initiation go?"

A small smile appeared on Richard emotionless face

"I know that smile" said Michael "is the whole school scared of you yet?"

"Pretty Much" Richard replied

"Yeah it was the same for me when I arrived here" said Michael

A silence dawned throughout the room before Michael spoke up

"Richard?"

"what"

"You never guessed what happened to me today..."

Michael told Richard everything that happened to him from the lorry chase, to the Dust crate, to the flirty slutty girls and Richard just stared at Michael as he did so, his emotionless face just stayed the same, once Michael finished Richard simply asked...

"Michael? have you accidentally sniffed that glue again?"

"What The Fu..! NO Richard! take this seriously!"

"You sure?...How meany of me are you seeing right now?"

"Fuck off with your Jokes Richard, Ive never encountered this before" said Michael

"I know right? normally girls would ran away from you rather than towards you..." said Richard with a small look of amusement on his normally emotionless face

Michael gave Richard a hard glare a glare that would off made Team RWBY and others drop there weapons and run away But Michael and Richard had been friends for a long time so Richard just shrugged it off.

"Relax Mickey im kidding" said Richard

"Don't call me that" said Michael

"Please continue"

"Right as I was Saying..." Michael then looked at Richard to make sure he wasn't going to interrupt "so eventually me and Jaune had to take the long way back to Beacon by walking around and up Beacon Cliff"

"hmm this was probably just a one off, I wouldn't worry about it" said Richard as he got undressed

"Yeah im sure it will all blow over by tomorrow morning" said Michael also getting undressed and getting into bed

Michael turned the light out

"Night Michael"

"Night Richard"

"oh and Michael?"

"what?"

"Stay away from the Glue"

"FUCK OFF RICHARD!"

"ehehehehehehe"

* * *

It was Morning and Michael and Richard had both slept in Michael had slept very well.

Michael rested comfortably in his bead he had a small smile on his face he was comfortable...no he was to very comfortable Beacon surely made the Beds bed he could sleep on...wait a minute...why was he that comfortable?

Michael opened his groggy eyes he looked at the door it was slightly opened...he could feel something on his chest and small breathing on his neck he down and what he saw almost made him jump out of his bed in fright...

A Naked Ruby Rose was in his bed sleeping with him he could feel her legs intertwine with his, he could see her small but Pretty Breasts resting on his War tested chest, soft cut little snores coming from her, her head was resting on his shoulder and he could feel her breathing on his neck.

_"What...What the fuck?!"_

Michael's heart started to beat out of his chest He tried to wake Richard up without waking Ruby up

"(whispers) psst Richard...PSSt...Richard! PSSSST"

Richard opened one eye then the other he saw Michael and Ruby together and his eyes slightly widened and his face went slightly blank.

"(whispers) help me" said Michael

Richard just stared at the two

"(whispers) RICHARD HELP"

Richard continued to stare at the two, there was just something so...enlightening with what he is seeing

"(whispers) ARE YOU DEAF RICHARD HELP ME OUT "

Finally Richard spoke up with seriousness in his whispered voice

"(whispers) Michael!...what did I tell you about Pedophilia!?"

"(whispers) Dammit Richard! i woke up and i saw her like this!"

Richard got out of bed and saw Ruby's cloths on the floor

"(whispers) Michael...Ruby's clothes are on the floor"

"(whispers) Yeah no shit she's naked right now" said Michael

"(whispers)oh...Wonderful"

Richard went to Michael's bed and with one arm around her high chest and another around her stomach, Richard gently lifted Ruby off of Michael.

"(Whispers) ok just leave her i will personal ask her questions when she wakes up" said Michael

Michael and Richard quickly got dressed and washed and left the room

"Care to explain?" Asked Richard

"I honestly don't know, yeah sure she looks up to me but Ive never seen her like "that" before".

"Pedo"

"IM NOT A PEDOPHILE!"

"Well we shall see"

Michael and Richard went into the auditorium to get some breakfast before it closed for the day, Michael got some pancakes and flapjacks while Richard simply grabbed some fruit but unknown to Michael girls had started to stare at him very second he entered the auditorium Richard HAD noticed the stares at Michael.

"Michael don't look up or freak out when I say this but...There are a lot of girls staring at you" said Richard

Michael immediately stopped eating and his eyes Widened

_"Aw geez Not This Shit Again"_

"act natural" whispered Richard

Michael went back to eating his breakfast when a Girl with rich red hair and thin brown armor came to their table It was Pyrrha

"Hello Micheal" she said with a strange Lust in her voice and eyes, something both Michael and Richard noticed and didn't like

"Oh hello Pyrrha long time no see" said Michael

"Yeah I just came to say helloooo" said Pyrrha with extra oomph on the hello

"really...Because you face says otherwise" said Richard

Pyrrha glared at Richard and Richard glared back

"Richard's right you want something Pyrrha...so what do you want" said Michael

The auditorium was quiet as Pyrrha had a Dark lustful smile on her face, Michael was ready to bolt out at high speed as he noticed meany other girls staring at him

"What do I want?...Well I want YOU!" yelled Pyrrha she jumped forward with her arms forward trying to Grab Michael, she had pure Lust in her eyes as she did so, she wouldn't wind having her way with him in front of everyone in the auditorium.

Michael jumped and flipped over Pyrrha and she landed next Richard, Pyrrha was going to jump again when she was suddenly caught in Richard's Iron like grip and couldn't escape

The next thing Michael knew The Auditorium erupted.

"GET HIM!" A war cry came from every single girl in the Auditorium

Michael rushed out of the Auditorium being Chased by 50+ girls he flooded his legs with aura and Shot away

_"So He was telling the truth"_ Thought Richard as he continued to hold a squirming Pyrrha in his Iron grip

* * *

Michael stopped running and looked around the corner there was something SERIOUSLY WRONG here and he knew it.

realizing no one was fallowing him he sighed in relief he then walked to Ozpin's office...well that would be the case if he didn't run into team WBY on the way there.

_"UH OH!"_

"Oh hey Michael we were wondering if you had..." Yang Began only to stop mid sentence to stare at Michael Wiess and Blake were also staring as well.

Michael began to back away slowly while Yang, Wiess and Blake began to stalk towards him

"Michael...could you come here" said Yang whose eyes where now covered with Lust as where Wiess's and Blake's

"Yang Listen I know you like me, but this is a bit much Don't you think?!"

Michael turned to Blake "Blake until a few weeks ago you were scared lifeless of me! why change hmm!?

Michael then turned his attention to Wiess

"AND YOU WIESS! you used to hate me! HELL ill not be surprised if you still do! so why? why are like this now?!"

"Ive always wanted to have sex with you Michael and now I will" said Yang Seductively

"I was a fool back then...its now i realize I want you to be my one and only" said Blake who voice was filled with Passion

"I do not Hate you Michael I want you have my child with you, and it will be the next in line for Schnee Dust company" said Wiess as she stated it as a matter factly, it was Wiess's comment that Michael found the most disturbing

"WHA WHA WHAT THE FUCK?!I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOUR SCHNEE DUST COMPANY!"

"THERE HE IS!" Pyrrha (who managed to get free from Richard's grip) shouted with a large gang of female students behind her.

Michael was surrounded by a massive mob of Girls all thirsty for blood...but in his case something else

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Michael yelled and unsheathed Lone Fate He pointed it at the girls and activated his aura His eyes went from Rich brown to Menacing red

"Most of you have already seen me in a fight if not you've heard of me...I could take you all on and win...so if your gonna come at me...come prepared for what awaits you" threatened Michael

some of the female students were taken back by this threat but stalked Michael none the less Michael was in a defensive stance ready for anything.

_"How can I be so clueless on whats happening?, Why are these girls are after me?"_

Michael then felt a sharp sting in the back of his neck he reached over a took out a weird looking Dart at the back of his neck

Michael looked worriedly at the Dart he knew what it was, He looked at the girl who through it at him she had a cheeky smile on her face.

The Dart was an Aura suppressor it was designed to suppress one's aura to zero with or without his or her will, Michael's massive aura was running out fast in panic he attacked, but when he was about to charge Lone Fate was quickly flipped out of his hand and Landed in Pyrrha's hand, she took his blade using her Telepathy semblance.

Michael was now completely defenseless and he knew it.

"well shit"

The girls charged forward Michael didn't know what to do

_"Oh Shit what do I do?...wait...WINDOW!"_

With what was left of his aura he lept through and out of a window, Michael soared downwards flipping a few times and landing on his feet with a large thud cracking the ground beneath him he than ran off as fast as he could the girls watched him run eager for the hunt to begin.

And it has indeed began

* * *

**AN/ Well THAT was fun Typing and im sure you guys had fan reading it **

**The Hunt is on...Will Michael make it out of this unscathed or will one or a group of girls "have there way with him"**

**"LET THE GAMES BEGIN"**


	21. Caught

RWBY The Lone Renegade episode 19 Caught

I do NOT own RWBY only this story please enjoy

**Warning sexual content is in this chapter**

* * *

Michael was angry no he was PISSED how could this of happened?! to be single handedly targeted, disarmed and chased by sex crazed females across the entire Academy! this was...this was just wrong!.

_"what is this feeling I got in my stomach...was it...fear?...NO BULLSHIT! I don't fear anything!"_ michael thought to himself

Michael was so distracted by his feelings and his predicament that he didn't notice a small little Redhead he was about to run into.

_"But what about.." _CRASH

Michael had collided with Ruby both of them laid on the ground and both half conscious Michael came to first and instantly blushed, remembering what had happened this morning he quickly got up and crept away but it was too late as Ruby charged and tackled Michael from out of nowhere she sent him to the ground, Ruby was now on top of Him her face inches from his.

"Michael..." said Ruby her eyes filled with pink little hearts.

Ruby was about to kiss Michael when he Pushed her off him and ran for it, ruby chased after him but even without his aura Michael was very quick, Ruby used her semblance to catch up to Michael

Michael noticed Ruby rapidly catching up to him

_"speed..."_ Thought Michael as ran has the hallway he was running through was coming to an end.

Michael reached the end of the hallway but rather then going left or right, he ran up the wall opposite him, Ruby's eyes widened in realization on what Michael had done Ruby tried to stop but it was no use Ruby smashed into the wall knocking her out instantly, while Michael simply walked off.

_"Whats the point of having speed when you can't control it..."_

while keeping a firm eye on his surroundings and not letting any girls see him (which included a lot of sneaking) Michael made his way to the Academy Gym since there were very few girls there on a day, and that was a good area to plan his next move.

Michael had arrived at the gym, he would normally spend most of his day there, the Gym had all types of fitness machine's and weights just perfect for Michael and the combat stadium was just next door.

And what made things better is that Ozpin was here All Michael had to do was walk up to Ozpin and tell him what happened if a certain Black ribbon covered Michael's body and mouth (so he couldn't call for help) and quickly dragged him away Michael struggled against being dragged away but even at his strength it was useless he ended up at the Locker room and the owner of that Ribbon looked down on Michael, Michael looked up it was Blake

Blake leaned Michael up and removed the ribbon from his mouth and before michael could get a word of protest out Blake covered his mouth with her hand

"ssshhh don't resist" Blake whispered and sealed his lips with hers, Michael tried to turn his head away but couldn't Blake was stronger than she looked and he kind of enjoyed the kiss.

Blake opened her eyes, her eyes were full of Lust and passion enough to make any man fall in love with her, Michael did his hardest to endure her beautiful face, Blake kissed him again and again each time Michael was slowly getting more into it when Blake was suddenly smashed aside by a bronze shield she went straight through some lockers.

Pyrrha literally came to of nowhere, grabbed Michael and dragged him off with her, Michael manged to get out of Blake's ribbon and made a run for it with Pyrrha chasing him however his luck went sour when he ran into Wiess who's eyes lit up with passion the very moment she saw him

"Ahhh Crap" said Michael before he was jumped on by Pyrrha

Pyrrha and Wiess glared at each other like two rabid dogs after the same piece of meat

"Excuse us Wiess me and Michael need to go somewhere else" said Pyrrha as she handled the immobilized Michael

"Im afraid I can't allow that Pyrrha Michael will be the father of my Children, who themselves will be the future of the Schnee Dust company" said Wiess as her hand edged close to Myrtenaster.

"Now now Wiess we can take turns right?" said Pyrrha as she was about to get out Milo and Akouo

"My obligation takes priority Pyrrha Im sure you can see that "

"Sorry Wiess I saw him first"

"Give" said Wiess as she pulled out Myrtenaster "Or I will take him from you" Threatened Wiess

"HMPH" said Pyrrha as he turned Michael over and and with Akouo, knocked him out "Just try it"

* * *

Michael woke up and he instantly noticed he was tied up to a bed, his arms and legs tied to the sides of the bed He was in team JNPR's room...and topless

"Ah your awake" said Pyrrha who was beside Michael

_"OHFUCKOHFUCKOHFUCKOHFUCKOHFUCKOHFUCKOHSHIT! THIS AIN'T GOOD I AIN'T GOT MY AURA OR LONE FATE WITH ME!" _thought Michael

"Pyrrha Listen" Michael began "We barley know each other and I KNOW the real you don't to do this for Fuck's sake Pyrrha listen to me!"

"Ok Ive been always wanting to this Michael, I owe it to you"

"NO YOU DON..wait what? what do you mean you owe me?

"Ever since you saved me and all those people from that Grim hoard in Mistral I feel like this is my gift to you in thanks"

"WHAT?! I WAS JUST DOING WHAT I NORMALLY DO! IM THE LONE RENEGADE REMEMBER?!"

"Of coarse yes A lonely man with no ideals and no future that takes on the very worst nightmares in this world, If anyone truly deserves a woman in there life its you Michael and I want to be that Woman" said Pyrrha who had mounted michael and the center of her weight was on his groin and her eyes were full of lust.

"bu..but...but...Just wait a minute" Michael tried to protest but he was silenced as Pyrrha was undoing her bronze chest plate

_"oh god" _

"Please just.."

Michael's last plea was cut short as Pyrrha undid and pulled off her Breast plate and since she wasn't wearing a bra...Michael saw her Beautiful body in all of its perfection...her fine womanly curves...her flat soft stomach...and her perfect large round breasts

"...My god"

Pyrrha leaned forward resting her slender and Beautiful body on Michael's and kissed him deeply Michael could feel everything Pyrrha's soft lips on his...her tongue intertwining with his...Her Breasts resting on his bare chest...her soft stomach on his.

Despite this Michael was still trying to resist...but his manhood had other ideas

When Pyrrha stopped the kiss and leaned back she could "feel" Michael's growing Manhood

"well getting exited are we...let me help you with that" said Pyrrha and she pulled down Michael's trousers and reached down into his pants

"STOP!" Michael pleaded But it was too late

Pyrrha grabbed Michael's manhood and pulled down his pants showing what michael had been "keeping" all his life Pyrrha's eyes widened in joy and..._something_ _else_...as she looked down at Michael's very impressive Manhood.

Pyrrah then looked at Michael dead in the eyes Michael closed his eyes and held his breath trying to ignore what happens next...easier said than done when Pyrrha took THE ENTIRE LENGTH of his manhood into her mouth. once again he could feel everything...her tongue massaging his shaft...her lips moving evenly from top to bottom...and her saliva coating his Manhood as she went, to Michael as she went and as he tried to ignore IT felt AMAZING.

Michael was in a very deep Crimson as Pyrrha "did her Business" on his Manhood, all that was heard out of his mouth were small grunts, moans, and whimpers of pleasure

5...Minutes...later

Michael was almost in a full ecstasy coma as Pyrrha continued to suck and slurp on his manhood when Michael's eyes shot open and his Manhood began to throb...Pyrrha noticed too and sped up her pace.

A loud long grunt was head from Michael his his seed exploded into Pyrrah's mouth Pyrrha grabbed Michael's manhood and moved her hand up and down as Michael came.

As Pyrrha swallowed the last of Michael's creamy goodness and slid down her panties and positioned her womanhood over Michael's Manhood.

"You ready for more Michael?" said Pyrrha

But as Pyrrha was about to thrust downwards and letting Michael take her virginity and her Michael's virginity the door smashed open and a Flash of Green covered the room, Michael closed his eyes to stop himself being blinded, when he opened them Richard was there looming over an unconscious Pyrrha.

Richard then walked over to Michael he completely ignored Michael's showing Manhood and cut loose Michael's restraints then turned his back to him.

"You ok?" asked Richard his voice was clam and lifeless

"Guh I really don't know" replied Michael as he dressed himself

Richard was looking down on Pyrrha

"did you enjoy it?"

"shut up!" snapped Michael "But how did you find me?"

"Well it wasn't that difficult, all i had to follow was the trail of destruction and unconscious girls" replied Richard

"well i guess you came in the nick of time"

"Yeah well Jaune is waiting for us by the combat stadium, there's is no one there"

"huuh...ok" said Michael

They left team JNPR's dorm and hurried to Combat stadium where Jaune was waiting.

* * *

**AN/Well I don't know about you but I was Blushing all of the way through this...This was the first time Ive ever done something like this in my story so if your gonna criticize, make it constructive please...oh and sorry if Richard cock blocked any of you...  
**

**As always leave a review on what you think**

**Oh and once again sorry for being so late I was busy for a few days **


	22. A Renegade on the run

RWBY The Lone Renegade episode 20 A Renegade on the run

I do NOT own RWBY only this story please enjoy

* * *

Jaune was standing at the entrance of the combat arena patiently waiting for Michael and Richard to show up, he was quietly humming to himself while tapping his foot on the floor he then saw Michael and Richard walking up to him.

"took you guys long enough" said Jaune

"Were here aren't we?"

"So you are...You ok Michael?" said Jaune as he was looking at Michael who had a blank look on his face

Michael: -_-

"Michael?"

Michael: -_-

"MICHAEL!"

"Hmm yeah what?"

"Are you ok you look like you just went through an Ordeal"

"Yeah im fine"

"I bet your more than Fine" said Richard

"Shut it Richard"

"What happened?" asked Jaune

"...I don't think you want to know Jaune" replied Michael

"Why don't i want to know?"

"Because you just don't"

"Come on tell me"

"...are you good friends with Pyrrha?" asked Michael

"uurrrr yeah"

"Well she was "attracted" to me as well...and well she...disarmed me and..."

"and what?" asked Jaune

"...gave me a Blowjob"

Silence immediately followed as Jaune's face went red as Scarlet as his brain sharply processed those few words

"A..a..b..b..blow..b.."

"Yes Jaune, yes and if Richard hadn't of intervened I would of taken her virginity too" said Michael

"v..v..ver..vergi.."

"It's ok Jaune you should be Thankful to Richard, thanks to him Pyrrah's virginity is still intact and all yours for the taking "

"Jaune's face once again went red "HEY!"

"what?"

"Jaune Im here what do you want?" a forth voice entered the Conversation it was the black haired with a pink stripe Stoic Boy of team JNPR, Lie Ren

"Who's this?" asked Michael

"Ok Michael, Richard this is Ren, Ren this is Michael and Richard The two I told you about"

"There had better be a good reason for me being here, It took me some luck to get away from Nora" Ren Stoically replied

"Well Ren here is the Thing..." Jaune began

Jaune began to tell the Black haired stoic boy what had happened about the lorry chase, the crate of unknown Dust the streets, the school and of coarse the girls How they had Immediately turned into sex crazed Maniacs just by seeing Michael, Ren just had the same stoic look on his face as ever

When Jaune had finished Ren replied

"Are you sure your telling me the truth Jaune?

"He's telling the Truth Ren" Richard spoke up " Me and Jaune were there with Michael on most of these events"

Ren stared at Richard and Richard just Stared back

"Ok ill take you word for it...I have to say this is a big problem for you Michael" said Ren looking at Michael

"Yeah no kidding ive had girls chasing left right and center and including that incident with Pyrrha the last couple of days has been hell for me"

"...What incident with Pyrrha?" asked Ren

"ill tell you later" said Jaune with a small blush on his face

"OK..OK first off we need to find out what kind of phenomenon you got you you Michael so I suggest We go and see Ozpin" said Ren

"However we need to make no member of the opposite sex see's him otherwise we could have a real struggle on our hands" said Richard

"how could we make sure we could do that?" asked Ren

"Hmm...We go from rooftop to rooftop its faster and safer" said Richard

"That's...acceptable" said Ren

"So therefore..." said Richard

"Its the most logical way to get Michael to Ozpin" they both said in unison, they both looked at each other and did small smile.

Michael and Jaune were both giving the two Black haired stoic boys nervous looks, it was so mesmerizing and at the same time...intimidating to see two minds thing alike, especially if its Richard and Ren.

* * *

The four boys were on the rooftops of Beacon working there way up to the top tower where Ozpin was Ren and Richard were ahead while Michael and Jaune were behind.

"Were going to get into so much trouble if we are spotted up here" said a nervous Jaune

"Only if we get spotted and lets be obvious were not" said Michael with his hands behind his head clearly relaxed for the first time since this ordeal began

Jaune then accidentally stumbled on his own feet and was about to fall off one of the roof's it was an 60 meter drop to the ground

"WWAAAA" Jaune yelled as he was about to fall only to be pulled back by Michael

"Easy there Jaune" said Michael

"Thanks" said Jaune

"Hey Romeo's! quite Dicking around back there! were almost at Ozpin's office!" yelled Richard

The four boys made it through a window and made there way to Ozpin's office Michael knocked four time's on the door before a humble voice responded

"Come in"

Michael, Richard, Ren and Jaune entered Ozpin was at his desk sighing documents he looked up at the four boy's and beamed

"Ah MR Williams, Nightwind, Ren and Arc how can I help you?" asked Ozpin

"We have a Problem...well Michael does" said Jaune

"How can I help you Michael?"

"Well this is very complicated so you better listen well"

Michael told Ozpin about everything that had happened (Except for that incident with Pyrrha) Ren, Richard and Jaune stayed by Michael as he did so backing up his claim when needed.

When Michael had finished Ozpin took off his glasses and Looked at his companions

"He's telling the Truth" said Richard

"Pink Dust you say..." said Ozpin

"Yes" said Michael

"Well...this is unfortunate...I know what you got Michael..."

"You do?!" said Michael his face lit up

"Yes...it's called Pheromone Dust"

Michael's face went blank "...Pheromone Dust"

"Yes It is a kind of Dust of when put on a male or Female person they become irresistible to the opposite sex, Plus the opposite sex become sex crazed towards that certain person, and will not stop until they've "Had there way with them", the Dust effect's wheres off" or they are given a cure. said Ozpin

"How do you know this?" Asked Michael. Ren, Richard, and Jaune were plenty curious as well

"Because this had happened to me before"

Silence came as all four boys processed what Ozpin just said.

"This...happened to you once" said Jaune with shock in his voice

"Yes in the days of my youth i unfortunately to was a victim of pheromone Dust during the time I ran I hid I ran some more and hid some more and eventually...Learned some new things about the female body"

All for boys cringed as they guessed at what Ozpin meant.

"ok ok Well do you have a cure?" asked Michael

"Well i do know how to make a cure down in the Academy Science labs but..."

Ozpin took a piece of paper from his draw underneath his desk and quickly took a read

"yes yes I need a White Herb from This shop in Vale to make a Cure" said Ozpin He gave the piece of paper to Michael

"Its best to leave now The Pheromone dust inside you will make girls naturally move to you if you stay in one place to long and...Miss Goodwitch will be back soon"

All for Boys eyes widened and each of them had a mental image of Miss Goodwitch sex Crazed and chasing after Michael...Which made Michael shudder

"Well ok then we will be on our way then" said Michael quickly walking out of the door the other three following him they walked out of Ozpins's office they carefully made there way to the Academy grounds...and ran into Yang who immediately spotted them.

"Aww Fuck" said Michael

"Hey there pretty boy" said Yang who voice was full of lust "Your all mine now"

Ren and Jaune stood in front of Michael

"You go ahead and head to Vale and get that White herb Me and Jaune will give you some time" said Ren as he got out Stormflower while Jaune got out Corcea and Mors

While Michael and Richard ran off Yang snarled at Ren and Jaune

"OUT OF MY WAY" she snapped Ren and Jaune didn't reply and got into there fighting stances

Yang got out Ember Celia and charged forward she struck at Jaune first, Jaune managed to raised his shield to stop him from flying back he counter attacked with his sword, Yang easily sidestepped out of the way and threw a turning Punch, Yang's left gauntlet collided with Jaune's face and he went flying into a wall. Yang then threw herself away from the incoming fire from Ren's Stormflower Yang dodged and weaved out of the way of the shots and fired Ember Celia at Ren, Ren easily donged Yang's Ember Celia shots since Agility was Ren's trademark and locked his blades with Yang's Gauntlets.

Yang lets loose a fiery fury of attacks on Ren who managed to block them with relative ease he then counter attacked by blocking another one of Yang's attacks and sending a kick at her mid section Yang blocked that attack and grabbed Ren's leg and threw him to the ground, Yang jumped into the air with the intention of flattening Ren like a Pancake with Ember Celia, However she was knocked to the side by Jaune and his shield, Yang landed on her feet and Jaune charged forward and did a froward thrust with his sword Yang jumped out of the way and landed behind Jaune and did a side kick to the back of head Jaune fell flat on his face knocked out.

Ren by this time had managed to get up though he managed to narrowly doge more shots fired by Ember Celia it was now his turn to go on the offensive Ren let loose an attack of chops, kicks and downward stabs from Stromflower at Yang, Yang parried every strike and counterattacked with more shots mixed with Punches at close range Ren did well to block the explosive attacks but he was eventually overwhelmed by the sheer ferocity of Yang's attacks He was punched in the Gut, face and chest and was forced back like a Rag doll, Defeated.

* * *

By now Michael ans Richard were running from a horde of Girls Richard (since he still had his aura) had no problem staying ahead but Michael on the other hand was trying to keep up with Richard and stay one step ahead of The girls at the same time.

Richard noticed he and Michael were running towards the cliff that separated Beacon from Vale it fell 200ft straight down.

"HEY MICHAEL!" yelled Richard and signaled Michael to look ahead of him

"OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING WITH ME!" yelled Michael while Richard looks a little bit amused

"IT'S EITHER THE CLIFF OR THE GIRLS MICHAEL!" yelled back Richard as he jumped off the cliff

"*SIGH*" Michael jumped off the cliff soon after Richard did the horde of girls stop at the cliff and looked down to see Michael and Richard falling they then turned there attention to an incoming Bullhead Airship that was coming into dock from Vale...

Michael soared through the air He was going faster and faster but without his aura,..too fast for his liking

_"Damn It At This Rate My Body Will Go Splat As Soon As I Hit The Ground" _Thought Michael, he continued to fall when suddenly Richard came out of nowhere and Grabbed Michael by the shoulders, Richard then used his Green Aura to slow down Michael's decent both landing firmly on the floor and with no broken and Crushed bones.

"Thanks" said Michael

"HMPH" Richard replied

The two entered Vale looking for that White Herb so Michael can end his little situation.

* * *

Michael and Richard had been walking through Vale for hours on end avoiding populated areas and staying close if not, keeping on the rooftops to avoid anyone seeing them they eventually they found the building they were looking for.

The building was a Bar...out of all places it was a Bar

"This is the place?" asked Michael

"It appears that way" replied Richard

"Are you sure...out of all the buildings of Vale it had to be...this?" said Michael

"Well we'll never know by standing out here" said Richard

The two entered the Bar it was VERY old fashioned it had the heads of animals and Grim on the walls, half the place was made from wood, it was very quiet, and everyone in there were all men...middle age to old men...half of them were looking and Michael and Richard, some with Dopy looks on there face.

"(whispers)...Look's like a Medevil gay bar..." whispered Michael

"(whispers) I know right?" whispered Richard

"(whispers)...it scares me..." whispered Michael

"(whispers) ok..let me Handle this" said Richard

As Richard asked for the white Herb Michael stood there awkwardly trying to ignore the Dopy stares he keeps on getting from the folk around him.

After a while Richard returned with a white herb in his hand "One white herb ready to go"

"Good lets get the Fuck out of th..HOLY SHIT!"

Just as Michael was talking the entrance to the bar crashed open in a Glyph of Ice

Wiess walked in with purpose "Ive found you Michael" she said in a dangerous but sweet voice

"Richard..." said Michael

And as on Que Richard stepped in front of Wiess his lifeless and emotionless eyes looking dead into hers

"GET OUT OF THE WAY" Wiess shouted her eyes filled with venom

There was no reply or sound from Richard accept from the the sudden unsheathe of his Predator claws coming out from his wrists...

"What do you hope to accomplish?" said Richard in his most lifeless tone of voice...

* * *

**AN/Finished** **this took me a while to complete so in sure you guys had fun reading...though I am wondering if I should put a Lemon in the next episode...**

**Also Wiess vs Richard...PLACE YOU BETS NOW!**


	23. Grand Theft Renegade

RWBY The Lone Renegade episode 21 Grand Theft Renegade

I do NOT own RWBY only this story please enjoy

* * *

**AN/Hi Guys Golden Sheath here sorry this took so long, Writers Block does that to you...Yeah it sucks anyway I hope you enjoy this new Chapter of RWBY the Lone Renegade and hopefully it is up to task with the other chapters. PEACE OUT! :D  
**

* * *

Wiess growled at Richard she had such venom in her eyes that she could easily scare the rest of her team with it but not Richard, Richard simply continued to stare at Wiess with his lifeless, dead eyes.

the two continued to stare each other down until Wiess brought out Myrtenaster and charged forward with a large Stasis glyph, Richard dived out the way and outside, the Glyph destroyed the bar itself and Richard waited for Wiess to come out of the destroyed Bar while Michael was somehow on top of it...

Wiess walked out of the now destroyed Bar evilly eying Richard as she did so

"You need to be faster than that" taunted Richard emotionlessly

Wiess snarled in reply and charged forward in a thrusting motion Richard simply stepped to the side as Wiess sped past him...

"What did i just say?" said Richard

Wiess's eyes shot open in realization of what kind of trouble she was now in and before she could react Richard's knee shot up into Wiess's stomach, the air was forcibly and quickly removed from Wiess's lungs she was now on all four's gasping for air, she was then kicked in the side and landed on her back, she then felt a foot on her neck she opened her eyes and Richard was standing over her with his foot on her neck.

Wiess tried to struggle and squirm but that only made Richard exert more force on her neck cutting off her oxygen supply.

"Give it up" He said "all I have to do is squeeze...and your windpipe will snap"

A firm hand gabbed Richard on his shoulder

"That's enough Richard" said Michael

"hmph" Richard raised his foot and Wiess gasped and wheezed for air Michael came over to her as she did he crouched down beside her

"Mic...hael " wheezed Wiess her Icy venomous, eyes replaced by begging, wanting bright blue orbs

"Sorry Wiess" said Michael before he knocked her out cleanly

"Like I said before lets get out of here" said Michael

* * *

The two boys had been walking and hiding for the last 20 minutes they had seen meany girls but thankfully they hadn't seen them

"God damn it" said Michael "at this rate We will be lucky to reach Beacon by nightfall"

"Hmph" replied Richard

"Ya know Richard you know what this reminds me of"

"what?"

"remember that time we were in BloodRain Forest and we were apparently hunting down a "REX" that super predator and so called "king of all Grim"?

"what about it?"

"Well this reminds me of what we were doing back then...I mean were going from one Long direction to another looking for people who had seen it...the only difference is were avoiding potential enemies instead of killing them its taking a lot more time this way" said Michael

"Yeah remember when we did find that Rex? it took the TWO of us! to take it down" said Richard

"Yeah and you were in a bloodrage for about a week"

"Michael..."

"oh...sorry but still you should of seen me when I took on those Lurkers"

"Lurkers?"

"Oh I haven't told you? Lurkers are a relatively new type of Grim though they are rare they are already known for taking down and killing some of the most powerful Hunters and soldiers out there, hell they even nearly killed me"

Richard stopped in his tracks his Stoic and lifeless face was changed with disbelief

"They nearly killed you?"

"yeah sent ME into a bloodrage I think I killed about five of them...maybe more...I wouldn't be here if team RWBY hadn't of find me"said Michael

Richard continued to look at Michael in disbelief before returning to his Stoic emotionless state

"I hope to fight these "Lurkers" Myself one day"

"Heh that will be a sight to see...Hmmm? Richard?"

Richard had stopped to the side of a sweet looking car and was looking at it

"Sorry Richard I ain't got any Money" said Michael

Richard began to tamper with the cars door handle

"what are you doing?" asked Michael

"cutting down on time" replied Richard as he successfully opened the cars door handle "get in"

"Are you sure that's a good idea and can you even drive?"

"Would you rather walk?"

"...nope" said Michael as he got in the car

"good...hold on" said Richard

"What do you meEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAN!" yelled michael as Richard put his foot down on the car pedal

Richard's car sped throughout Vale narrowly missing other cars and people

"GEEZ RICHARD SLOW DOWN!" yelled Michael

"nope" replied Richard

"YOUR GONNA HIT THAT OLD WO"*old woman's body bounces off the front car window*"...man...

Richard raised an Eyebrow at Michael in response

Michael: "...fuck..."

They both started hearing police sirens

"Dammit Richard it's the police!"

"No Shit Michael do you want a Blue Peter Badge?!"

"Fuck You"

"VALE POLICE DEPARTMENT PULL OVER NOW!" yelled a man with a Microphone from the lead car of about ten cars chasing Michael and Richard

"We need to lose these guys Richard!"

"Hang on Taking a De tor" said Richard

Richard swang the car right violently crashing the side of the car into other cars making Michael smash his head against the left car window

"AAAAHHHH! RICHARD YOU COCK!" shouted and grunted Michael as he held the side of his head

"Quit complaining you little Bitch" retorted Richard

they were still being chased down by the police

"uugh! are the po..."

Michael was cut off by a bullet narrowly missing his head

"FUCK there shooting at us!"

"Hold on!"

Richard dodged and swayed the car in and out of traffic in an effort to get away from the police, but the only thing that succeeded in doing was attracting more police to the scene much to the Dismay of Michael

"GOOD JOB DUMBASS! YOU DID ABSOLUTELY NOTHING GOOD THERE!" yelled Michael as he took cover and bullets peppered the car

Richard grunted in reply but then his eyes widened as the car was struck from behind by a police car the car then hit a lamp post and went spinning out of control, it then hit yet another car and was flipping in the air as it crashed Michael and Richard were thrown about like rag dolls, but somehow the car managed to land the right side up.

"THAT WAS SOME BULLSHIT!" yelled Richard as Michael let out a painful moan

Richard started what was left of the car and once again sped off the police still hot on his tale

"Am...am I s,still alive"? groaned Michael

"Unfortunately" replied Richard

"YOU DO NOT WANT TO PISS ME OFF! PULL OVER NOW" yelled the police man on the Microphone

"FUCK THE SYSTEM! FUCK THE PO-LICE!" yelled Michael back in a surprisingly jolt of energy

"MOVE FOOL!" yelled Richard as he narrowly missed a guy on his Bike he then did a very sharp turn to the right so sharp that it made Michael go through the window on his left, but he managed to cling on to the side door, to anyone that was watching it would of made a very surprising and entertaining sight to see a guy hanging on to a barley holding car side door, in a trashed car, while being chased the police.

"DAMMIT MICHAEL! I SAID HOLD ON YOU STUPID FUCK HEAD!" yelled Richard

"WHAAA! EXCUSE ME! IM NOT THE ONE DRIVING LIKE A RETARDED METH HEAD!" retorted Michael as he hung on the the side door of the car

Richard then noticed they were coming up on the docks and in front of them was a Bullhead about to take off he suddenly had an idea...

As Michael pulled himself into the car Richard pressed that White herb into his hand Michael gave him a questioning look

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you out of here" replied Richard he did another sharp right turn at the docks and booted Michael square in the chest, Micheal was sent flying into the cargo section of the bullhead as the doors were closing and the Bullhead itself was taking off.

* * *

"Uuurgh" Michael woke up in the cargo section of the Bullhead he tried to get up but he sudden felt a stinging pain all over his body, groaning Michel lifted his head up he noticed he had landed in some boxes full on glass, despite the pain Michael got up and observed his surroundings.

_"Hmm...cargo bay...very similar to the warehouse were i fought Hades...Lots of places to hide...and hunt" _

Michael's eyes suddenly shot to the right as a Black shadow streaked past him and into a hidey hole on his right, Michael continued to look into the hole before a certain cat Faunus stepped out it was Blake

"There you are" she said with a sinister yet beautiful smile on her face and lustful eyes

"We can finally continue where we left off" Blake continued walking with extra sway in her hips

Michael just sighed and took off his shirt showing his scared but gorgeous body and got into a fighting stance with his bare hands.

"Okay Blake im fed up on Running so here's the deal...if you defeat me in combat right here right now...I will let you have your way with me...with with my aura and weapon gone...I Will Not hold back!"

Blake's sinister but beautiful smile was replaced by a hungry and determined smile

"Michael" said Blake getting into her fighting stance and readying Gambol shroud

"You will be mine"

* * *

**AN/Well what's done is done what do you guys think? please give it a review to show that you guys still love me... **

**Next chapter will be out soon no more Writers Block for me :D**

**As always guys PEACE OUT!**


	24. light and dark

RWBY The Lone Renegade episode 22 light and dark

I do not own RWBY only this story please enjoy

* * *

There Michael Stood carefully eying Blake, his hands out in Tae Kwon Do style of guard and the rest of his body was in a defensive stance while Blake had Gambol Shroud ready, eying Michael as well. The two circled each other until Blake charged and set forth a set of slashing attacks at Michael's midsection with some skill Michael blocked and dodge Blake's attacks and sends a revers turning kick straight at Blake's head, Blake ducks the kick and sends her ribbon out at Michael's legs she successfully trips him up and Michael hits the floor, Blake then jumped on top of him so the weight of her body was on his groin, Grunting Michael threw her off him as he got straight back up to his feet he had little time to react as Blake was already upon him, Michael narrowly dogged a kick to the head and did a back flip back he then charged forward with all his speed and knocked Blake back, she quickly recovers and sends her Ribbon at Michael's legs again but this time Michael saw it coming and grabbed the Ribbon and pulled it towards him as Blake was thrown into him he prepared to knock her out but landing a punch square to her head but Blake dodged the punch and ended up behind him she then jumped up onto him so her legs were around his neck, this time Blake does a Back flip and throws Michael into a set of crates.

"aaggh" Grunted Michael as he got up

There Blake stood Gambol Shroud in hand her Beautiful Black hair and amber eyes in plain sight but with the look of determination on her face it only added Majesticness to her beauty.

Hard to believe Michael almost killed her one time...

Michael got back in a defensive stance and awaited Blake to come again but as she did with more attacks to Michael chest and arms, he dashed to the right and grabbed Blake's arm and threw her into the air, as Blake controlled her momentum she didn't notice Michael next to her until it was to late when Blake looked up she had noticed...and felt a boot connect with her stomach she slammed into the ground hard.

As Michael flew downwards and hit Blake hard in the forehead he suddenly notice she just...dispersed in a flick of Blake smoke, Michael was slightly baffled before he realized what was happening he rapidly twisted his body upwards clicking a few bones in the process in order to dodge a forward thrust by Blake, Michael then brought a punch downward hitting Blake in the back of the neck, she hit the ground face first.

"That's cheating using your semblance like that" said Michael as he once again got back into his stance

Blake Gritted her teeth and got up she inhaled and exhaled a deep breath before getting into her fighting stance

Michael did the same and a tense stand off started between the two before Michael had enough of the waiting and charged first he did so with a flying kick to Blake's head Blake blocked it and Michael let loose a constant attack of punches, kick's and revers kicks Black countered with downward and sidewards swipe's with Gambol Shroud, as they dueled Blake used her aura to keep her going while Michael was beginning to feel the effects of this fight, not that he wasn't fit hes was very fit...some could say inhumanly fit but fighting an opponent as fast and as skillful as Blake takes there toll on anyone...especially people who hadn't unlocked there aura..or in Michael's case had it temporary taken away from them.

Michael lunged forward with a powerful kick Blake span over him and knocked him back, using Gambol Shroud's ribbon she had used it to propel herself across the cargo bay turning her into a Fanues Slingshot, using the Ribbon she launched herself at Michael he dodged the attack but failed to notice the Ribbon Behind him, Blake used both feet to once again launch herself at Michael her feet connected with Michael's face Michael himself was knocked groggy and struggled to stay stood up Blake repeated this attack five more times until she finally managed to knock Michael down.

"Uuugh!" groaned Michael as he tried to get up he was groggy but ok and not out of the fight just yet, but suddenly Blake pounced on him and forced him flat on his back she had done it she had beaten him...he may of not had his weapon or aura on him which put him at a severe disadvantage...but still she won...OR so she thought...

"BlakMmmph!" Michael began but was cut off by Blake kissing him hard on the lips

"You are mine" said Blake as she caressed Michael's face while continuing smooch him

Blake wasting no time removed her bow letting her Faunes cat ears free in the wind she then felt Michael's bare chest while kissing his neck in a teasing tone Michael tried his very best to stay quiet not giving Blake any satisfaction however he gasped when Blake reached down and grabbed his manhood and with her hand started to it up and down Michael closed his eyes and tried to ignore the sensation he was going through Blake then kissed him deep giving her tongue enough room to explore Michael's mouth.

_"Michael's mouth is so...meaty_ _its like tuna, meaty yet fulled with flavor" _Blake thought to herself as she continued to explore Michael's mouth she then looked down at her hands in Michael's trousers...she was going to Mate with this Human...and have Half Human half Faunes children with him.

"I wonder what "That" part of you taste's like Michael"

"to bad you will never find out..."

"?!"

Out of the blue Michael who was now fully recovered from his grogginess lashed out with a punch to Blake's temple knocking her out cold he got up and walked over to Blake's unconscious form

"Sorry Blake you almost got me...almost"

He then noticed her cat ears and went over to pick her bow up he wrapped the bow back onto her cat ears

"There we go"

Michael walked out of the cargo bay and into the main area of the Bullhead

* * *

Michael looked over the city of Vale then noticed Beacon was coming closer and closer

_"Finally some good luck"_

"Excuse me"

"hmm?"

Michael turned around and immediately his lips were sealed by a woman in her early 20's she had bright blue hair in a pony tail, had bronze eyes and was wearing a skirt with leggings, she was a pretty one Michael's eyes were wide as he tried to brake contact when he did he gasped for air he then noticed other women giving him "worrying" looks then he realized the Pheromone dust he had on him had not worn off yet...

"...Oh...Fuck"

* * *

Meanwhile Richard had lost the cops and had abandoned the car he was on the outskirts of Vale

"*SIGH*" Ive got a long way to walk"

Richard then noticed a gang of thugs in a street ganging up on a young girl Richard continue to watch until one of the thugs slaps the girl across the face, as she fell on the floor the others start to kick her and rob her. The sudden mental sting of a distance memory, about a harsh and cruel past compelled Richard to do something.

"Oh goody something to kill"

Richard silently walked up to the gang of thugs

"Let her go" he emotionlessly said

The thugs then stopped beating the girl and turned there attention towards Richard

"Who the Fuck are you?" the leader of the Thugs said

"Let...Her...Go " Richard said in a more Inhuman voice as an old anger and a blood thirst was rising within him

"And What The Fuck Are You Gonna Do About It You Little Prick!" the leader of the thugs said before he threw a punch at Richard

Richard merely stepped to the side to dodge the punch he then garbed the thugs arm and Snapped the Elbow Joint Outwards The head thug let out a cry of pain before Richard effortlessly and lifelessly ripped the thugs arm off completely, he then used his right hand to rip into the Thug's throat and pull out his Spinal coulom with his skull still attached the other thug quivered in fear in what they just seen.

"M..M..Monster" one thug said

"Monster?...yes Monster I suppose you could say that's what I am...But it was you people that made me into this Monster in the first place" Said Richard as he Unsheathed his Predator claws, his pale green eyes becoming dark green, a look of blood thirst and cruelty in his eyes and his voice was savage and evil.

Nothing could be heard from the street accept the cry's of pain, plea's for Mercy, limbs being but off, Heads being severed and Spines being pulled out and then...silence Richard then came out of the street holding a fainted young girl in his arms, looking down on her with Sadness and...Envy in his heart...a small tear ran down his cheek...

* * *

**AN/Hey guys so Um for those of you that were expecting a quick Blake Beatdown Im sorry if I disappointed you.  
**

**But i will be interested to hear your thoughts on what happened with Richard...peace out **


End file.
